Pesadillas
by Heiwarish
Summary: Atsushi sufre de terror nocturno casi cada noche, es algo que no puede evitar y prefiere no dormir a tener que enfrentar sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, pasa algo realmente inesperado cuando Dazai decide quedarse a dormir a su departamento después de una noche de tragos. [Dazatsu][OC][18]
1. Noche de tragos

Chicos, muchas gracias por entrar aquí. Esta mi primera historia de este show, espero les agrade, esta muy inspirada a mi trauma desde el primer capitulo con Atsushi y Daizai. No se enfoca realmente en ninguna otra pareja, aunque si les agradecería que me regalaran comentarios de que les pareció y si les gustaría que la continuara, en realidad esta intencionada para continuar al menos otro capítulos, de acuerdo a como les parezca. Les agradezco mucho darse el tiempo para leer mi historia, espero les agrade.

 **DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Todo pertenece a Kafka Asagiri.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: SI NO TE AGRADA LAS RELACIONES MALEXMALE... No se que hace aqui amig , ahi viene en la descrp. :P**

* * *

Odiaba cuando anochecía.

Atsushi podría decir que la peor parte de su día es cuando debía volver a la cama y dormir.

La verdad es que se sentía completamente cansado debido a todas las tareas que llegaron a la agencia, y que el había tenido que completar junto con Tanizaki-san por orden de Kunikida-senpai.

No es que Atsushi se quejara, al contrario, siempre estaría agradecido con la agencia por aceptarlo tan abiertamente y permitirle trabajar para ellos para su manutención, pero odiaba sentirse tan cansado que no tenia otra opción mas que dormir y regresar a sus _pesadillas_.

Así es, Atsushi sufría de terror nocturno, en muchas ocasiones prefería no dormir, a tener que regresar a sus pesadillas. Y siendo honestos, el ya había superado un poco sus pesadillas desde que entro a la agencia, pero habían vuelto recientemente, cuando conoció a Kyouka-chan; Asumió que esto fue debido a que se identifico en grandes niveles con ella, y que le había hecho recordar muchas cosas de su pasado una vez mas.

No quería aceptarlo, pero esa vez de verdad no creía poder dormir solo.

Por lo que fue una suerte que esa noche Dazai-san lo haya invitado a unos tragos junto con Kunikida, en realidad Atsushi no era una persona que gustara de entrar del todo en el alcohol, hasta cierto punto se creía como intolerable y fácilmente atrapado por sus efectos, por lo que prefería no entrar en el vicio. Sin embargo Dazai-san era otra historia, ademas tenia un historial extenso con sus intentos de conquistar a la chica que servia las copas en el bar, verdadero motivo por el cual nos invito a tomar esa misma noche.

-Atsushi-kuuuuun, p-permiteme— _hipo —_ quedarm— _hipo_ —q-quedarme en tu casa, andaaaaaa.- Dazai estaba tan ebrio, que no lograba siquiera articular sus palabras correctamente.

El pobre Atsuchi luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por sostener sobre su hombro al mas alto sin caerse.

En realidad de haber estado con Kunikida-sepai, las cosas serian mas fáciles de controlar, pero había tenido que retirarse antes que ellos por un asunto importante con la agencia, por lo que habían terminado solo ellos dos dirigiéndose a la casa del mas pequeño.

-Dazai-san, es por eso que le advertí no tomar demasiado! No me culpe si el día de mañana tiene una horrible resaca.- comento el mas pequeño un poco exasperado, nunca pensó que el castaño tuviera tan malos hábitos con el alcohol, y ahora tenia que ser el quien estuviera teniendo complicación debido a ello.

Finalmente, tras una larga lucha con las pisadas descoordinadas del ex-mafioso, lograron llegar a la humilde morada del mas joven, una vez adentro, el pequeño —con mucha dificultad— logro acomodar al otro en su futon, y el opto por sacar uno extra que tenia, para acomodarlo al lado del mas alto.

Atsushi se encargo de poner al otro mas cómodo, quitándole así los zapatos y desabotonando un poco su camisa, para después ocuparse de sus propias ropas y comenzar a desvestirse. En realidad atsushi no tenia una pijama muy elaborada, esta solo constaba de una camisa blanca y usaba sus boxers para dormir, no necesitaba mas que eso, a menos que se acercara la temporada de frío, es cuando tendría que pensar en comprar algo mas adecuado.

Una vez termino de cambiarse, intento acomodarse en el futon libre, y se recostó. Como lo esperaba, no le apetecía mucho dormir, pero al día siguiente tendría una vez mas un montón de tareas por parte de Kunikida-sepai, y el no tener las fuerzas suficientes no era un opción pues recibiría un montón de regaños por el de lentes.

Así que con todas sus fuerzas se obligo a dormir…

—

 _Eres un niño abandonado.._

 _Tu existencia no tiene significado…_

 _Nadie te quiere, nadie te necesita…_

Atsushi podia ver sus recuerdos uno tras otro en su sueño, estaba reviviendo todas esas escenas que le causaban tanto tormento una vez mas. En su sueño el era una vez mas un niño pequeño que no podia evitar hacer mas que cubrir su pequeña e hinchada cara con sus manos en un intento de hacer parar las lagrimas.

 _Eres un monstruo!_

Al separar sus manos de su rostro, Atsushi pudo ver que sus pequeñas y pálidas manos ya no eran las de un niño, si no ahora tenían pelo y garras, se veían tan feroces que sintió un enorme miedo al reconocer que no eran sus manos normales. El pequeño niño que lloraba, ahora gritaba del miedo, y cada vez se acercaban mas personas apuntando y gritándole lo monstruoso que era.

 _Maldito monstruo, solo traes desgracias…_

 _Nadie te quiere…_

 _Estas solo para siempre…_

 _— — —_

Dazai no había podido evitar levantarse de su cama al escuchar un montón de gemidos y pequeños sollozos. En un principio tras recuperar algo de su consciencia, no pudo evitar desorientarse un poco al no reconocer sus alrededores. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y revisar el lugar en alerta, hasta que logro encontrar la fuente de dichos ruidos.

- _Nn-n… no_ — escucho nuevamente los sollozos a su lado, puso mas atención a la figura que estaba junto a el, para darse cuenta que era Atsushi que se removía incomodo en el futon.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que el mas pequeño estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Estuvo a punto de despertarlo, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por un gemido mas.

— _P-Por favor, no quiero estar solo._ —decía el mas joven entre sueños, y es cuando Dazai logro ver una pequeña lagrima resbalando por sus mejillas; Algo se removió dentro de el, no le gustaba verlo así. Sin embargo, logro darse cuenta que as lagrimas que Atsushi dejaba caer resplandecían con la luz de la luna, esa misma luz logro dar —de alguna manera— un gran detalle a la recién descubierta belleza del pequeño tigre…

Dazai contuvo el aliento por unos segundos mientras lo contemplaba; Debería estar preocupado, ya que el muchacho se encontraba claramente sufriendo por sus pesadillas.

Pero no podia evitar simplemente observarlo.

Tomo detalle a cada respiración, a esas largas pestañas que estaban un poco húmedas por las lagrimas, a esas perfectas facciones, y a esos _labios._ De verdad que no estaba seguro si aun estaba siendo víctima de los fuertes efectos del alcohol, pero de verdad que no podia _dejar de ver_ esos labios.

Traicionando la parte racional de su mente, se acerco lentamente al muchacho.

Con sus dedos acaricio con tal delicadeza los labios que se postraban ante el, que de verdad lo estaban llamando con todas sus fuerzas. Dazai estaba perdiendo poco a poco sus fuerzas para contenerse. Pero antes de pasar a mas, Atsushi comenzó a removerse por sus incomodos sueños una vez mas, destapando un poco de su cuerpo y revelando algo de piel…

Tenia su camisa ligeramente levantada, mostrando algo de su abdomen, y esas piernas tan delgadas y pálidas salieron igualmente a la luz, que simplemente lograron sacarle el aire una vez mas a Dazai. ¿Que es lo que le estaba pasando?

¿Desde cuando mostraba gustos por este otro lado de la moneda?

¿Porque le causaba tanto placer y satisfacción observar al mas pequeño?

Y lo peor de todo, es que no creía poder aguantar mas tanta tentación.

Por lo que lentamente se acerco una vez mas, y comenzó a tocar esas piernas con sumo cuidado, eran tan suaves que se sorprendió de que un hombre pudiera tenerlas de esa manera, y contrario a lo que uno pensaría por la edad, Atsushi parecía estar completamente libre de bello corporal. De sus piernas paso a su abdomen y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su estomago, y poco después paso a sus pezones… Esos pequeños y lindos pezones lo estaban volviendo loco, así que levanto un poco mas su camisa y comenzó a lamerlos con empeño. El mas joven comenzó a soltar gemidos de placer, que volvían loco a Dazai.

Mientras acariciaba un poco esos pezones, no podia evitar encender mas sus deseos lujuriosos al escuchar ahora no solo sollozos, si no gemidos aun mas fuertes del mas bajo.

- _Ahn-Nah…_ — el pequeño tigre al seguir inconsciente, solo podia sacar estos sonidos de su boca. Dazai no podia contenerse mas, y se acerco a los labios del mas pequeño, y comenzó a rozar sus labios con los del otro. Después de hacer eso por unos segundos, por fin unió sus labios, y comenzó a besarlo de una manera suave y delicada, pero no olvidando el hacer sentir bien a su compañero, al menos aunque solo fuera en sueños.

Poco después decidió ponerse mas atrevido con sus actos, y metió su lengua despacio en ella bocas del mas pequeño… notando que la ereccion de Atsushi y la _suya_ estaba despertando poco a poco.

Dazai no hubiera parado de no ser que sintió un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer sobre su trasero, y vio un rostro completamente sonrojado y un poco lloroso así como espantado.

-¿D-Dazai-san? ¿Q-Que esta haciendo…?—pregunto el mas pequeño con su voz temblorosa, mientras se tapaba a si mismo con la sabana del futon al darse cuenta que su camisa estaba ligeramente levantada y especialmente mojada en la zona de sus pezones. Atsushi al darse cuenta de eso, se sonrojo aun mas fuerte y no pudo evitar preguntarle

-¿Acaba de… besarme?

Y justo cuando Atsushi iba a hacer otra pregunta, fue interrumpido por el abrupto movimiento de dazai levantándose y moviéndose lentamente a la salida.

-Lo siento Atsushi, olvida esto por favor…

Y Dazai salió del lugar, dejando a un solo y confundido Atsushi, con sus ropas alborotadas en el suelo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y agreguen a favoritos si quisieran continuar leyendo!

Saludos!


	2. Secuestro

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia.**

* * *

Atsushi escuchaba vagamente un par de voces llamándolo a lo lejos. Pero el peligris no podía concentrarse realmente en ninguna de ellas, estaba muy ocupado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… Los tragos, las pesadillas, y Dazai-san…

A quien por cierto, no había logrado ver todo ese día, mas que en un par de ocasiones como las juntas diarias de la agencia con el jefe, la asignación de tareas de la agencia, y alguna que otra actividad en donde todos necesitaban estar presentes, sin embargo, Dazai-san en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a pesar de intentar acercarse a el tantas veces.

El castaño solo se limitaba a huir del lugar antes de que Atsushi pudiera siquiera decir cualquier cosa.

Esto lo tenia muy preocupado, pero sobretodo confundido porque no sabia que había significado todo aquello ocurrido con anterioridad. Atsushi no sabia porque las cosas habían resultado de esta manera, pero realmente le entristecía que el castaño lo estuviera tratando de aquella manera.

¿Por que no solo le explicaba lo que había ocurrido?

Aunque si lo pensaba con calma, temía saber mas sobre el asunto. La noche anterior le había causado un poco de miedo el haber sentido caricias desconocidas en su cuerpo, nadie _jamas_ lo había tocado de esa manera, principalmente por que el nunca había sido una persona que alguien realmente quisiera tener a su alrededor. Había descubierto que era una sensación nueva y extraña para el, algo que no entendía del todo y precisamente por eso, tenia miedo de volver a sentirlo, especialmente viniendo de Dazai-san, una persona que apreciaba y admiraba mucho.

Y también fue por esa razón que en un comienzo pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero al ver las reacciones que Dazai-san estaba tomando hacia con el… No sabia que pensar.

— ** _Mocoso.—_** dio un pequeño salto al escuchar como decían su nombre con tanta brusquedad, para darse cuenta que quien le llamaba era Kunikida-senpai que estaba en busca de su atención.

— _Kunikida-senpai!_ —. respondió Atsushi a su llamado con un ligero temor, pues podía notar que había hecho enojar al rubio, y esto nunca era una buena señal.

— ¿Que te tiene tan distraído mocoso? Si vas a seguir interrumpiendo mi tan perfectamente ordenada agenda de esta manera, prefiero que te retires a seguir complicando las cosas en otro lugar—. dijo el de lentes con severidad.

Atsushi sintiéndose mal por la reprimenda, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento. No podía seguir así, siendo un estorbo para todos e impidiendo que se cumpliera la misión asignada. Tenia que comenzar a concentrarse en su trabajo; Y es cuando volvió a todos sus sentidos decidido a dar lo mejor en esa misión.

La misión de ese día era capturar a un ladrón que se había reportado a la agencia por uno de los vecinos de un vecindario algo alejado del centro de la ciudad. De acuerdo a los reportes que pudieron recolectar al llegar ahí por varios vecinos mas, pudieron darse cuenta que este ladrón no parecía ser cualquier ladrón. Al parecer había dado ciertos problemas no solo con robar bolsos a mujeres indefensas y billeteras, si no que en las ultimas semanas había pasado a mayores, debido a que las personas no solo estaban siendo robadas, si no también secuestradas.

Había un rasgo en común en todas las víctimas hasta ese momento, que todas había sido mujeres, y que todas tenían el cabello corto.

El problema ya había tomado medidas mas grandes, es por eso que llegaron a ese lugar.

El ambiente del vecindario no parecía ser muy agradable, había demasiado silencio y una pesada tensión en todo el lugar. A pesar de que había muchas casas en el vecindario, Atsushi no lograba identificar a ni una sola persona en las calles; supuso que se debía principalmente a los sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo últimamente.

—Kunikida-senpai… ¿Por que no vino con nosotros Dazai-san en esta ocasión?— pregunto el mas bajito esperando conseguir alguna información de Kunikida-senpai, pero el rubio solo se digno a mirarle de reojo y comentarle— Esta en otra misión, deja de ser tan curioso y concéntrate en nuestra misión niño— _no quiero perder mas tiempo_.— refunfuño entre dientes.

Atsushi decidido dejar el asunto por la paz, no quería hacerlo enojar de nuevo.

Caminaban por las calles de ese vecindario en busca de encontrar mas pistas. Ya habían estado un par de horas ahí entrevistando a algunos vecinos del lugar, por lo que cuando decidieron comenzar a dar rondines ya había oscurecido.

Por un buen tiempo no se podía ver ni escuchar nada extraño, hasta que se acercaron un poco mas a la zona mas desierta del vecindario, entre mas se acercaban a la soledad de ese vecindario, mas nervioso se sentía Atsushi. Nunca había sido alguien de muchas agallas, siempre había sido algo miedoso en cuanto olía el peligro, y esta no era una excepción…

Justo cuando estaban caminando por un callejón escucharon unos ruidos provenir de ese lugar, se dieron cuenta que era un callejón que conectaba a otra calle, por lo que los ruidos podrían haber surgido del otro lado.

Atsushi dudo en entrar a ese lugar principalmente porque tenia un aspecto terrorífico, pero vio como Kunikida entraba con determinación, por lo que no quería quedarse atrás.

Volvieron a escuchar los ruidos de hace un momento, era como si alguien estuviera removiendo algunos botes de basura entre la oscuridad del callejón.

Justo cuando se estaban acercando a donde provenían esos ruidos, algo los sorprendió y los obligo a brincar hacia atrás en alarma. Para darse cuenta que solo había sido un gato que estaba removiendo algunos botes de basura en busca de comida.

Atsushi suspiro aliviado de que no fuera algo mas terrorífico.

Pero entonces volvieron a escuchar ruidos a sus espaldas, esta vez, había sido el grito de una mujer.

Kunikida al escuchar esto, corrió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas sin pensarlo dos veces, desapareciendo completamente del lugar, pero Atsushi no fue tan rápido en reaccionar y tardo en darse cuenta de que el otro ya había desaparecido. Estuvo a punto de perseguirle hasta que sintió como alguien jalaba su brazo con tanta fuerza, que lo obligo caer al suelo.

Antes de poder levantarse, sintió como una figura se colocaba encima de el, impidiéndole moverse con libertad.

—Pero que es esto, si es solo un chico.— comento el individuo con un deje de decepción en su voz. Atsushi no reconocía a la persona encima de el, sin embargo, no existía duda en el de que se trataba del sujeto al que habían estado buscando todo ese tiempo.

—Alejate! Déjame ir!—.Gruño Atsushi mientras forcejeaba e intentaba librarse del sujeto encima de el. En realidad si sacaba sus poderes de tigre, el podría liberarse con facilidad, pero no tenia la suficiente confianza aun de sus poderes, y esto podría a llevarlo completamente fuera de control y destruir un vecindario completo con familias en cada una de las casas.

 _Demonios._

¿Que podría hacer ahora?

Si esperaba por Kunikida, existía la posibilidad de que el sujeto escapara. Atsushi estaba intentando hacer trabajar su cerebro para encontrar una solución, hasta que fue interrumpido una vez mas por el hombre encima de el.

—Aun no puedo creer que confundí a un hombre con una mujer, ¿Sabias que tienes un aspecto algo femenino, mocoso? Tampoco es como si tu altura te ayude demasiado…— Atsushi aprovecho el parloteo del tipo para intentar lanzar una patada como pudo, pero el otro fue mas ágil y logro aprisionar con mucha mas fuerza al mas pequeño. Sin embargo, debido al forcejeo empleado, el hombre dejo caer una tarjeta sin darse cuenta. Esto pasando desapercibido por ambos.

—Callese, yo no soy femenino, ni _pequeño_!.— Atsushi no podría creer que aquella persona lo estuviera insultando de esa manera, estuvo a punto de reclamar una vez mas, pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

—Bueno, supongo que no es que el jefe este cerrado a hombres o mujeres, a demás este parece que le gustara; Posiblemente también a esos engreídos de la Port Mafia…—comento el hombre inspeccionándole de arriba a abajo con una mirada lujuriosa, causando un escalofrío en Atsushi. Y supo que era el momento indicado para intentar controlar sus poderes y atacar a su opresor.

Sus manos ya estaban transformándose para defenderse, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo por completo, el hombre comenzó a emanar cierto brillo de sus manos, para después apuntarlas hacia el, logrando que sus poderes se anularan por unos segundos. Al menos los suficientes para darle la oportunidad al hombre de atacarlo y ponerlo inconsciente.

Lo ultimo que Atsushi pudo ver, fue la sonrisa socarrona del hombre, y escuchar un:

 _"Dulces sueños mocoso…"_

* * *

Para cuando Kunikida volvió, no se encontraban ni Atsushi, ni rastro de la persona que le había tendido tal trampa. ¿Como pudo haber sido tan descuidado?

Se dedico a buscar pistas del lugar, y encontro una tarjeta tirada en el suelo que contenía las palabras " _Genov GROUP"._

Al ver que era una pista muy importante para descubrir el paradero de Atsushi, -y muy probablemente el de muchas otras mujeres secuestradas- decidió llevarla consigo.

Debía regresar a la agencia y ver que podían encontrar con esta pista para traer a Atsushi de vuelta.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, si les agrado, dejen comentarios ¿va?**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Búsqueda

Dazai estaba confundido.

Probablemente incluso más confundido de lo que había dejado al más joven en ese departamento la noche anterior…

No pudo evitar recordar una vez más la imagen del peligris en un estado que encontraba sumamente erótico y simplemente se sintió aún más perturbado. Puso su mano avergonzado en un lado de su cara, intentando ocultar su rubor y también su estado de shock al ver lo increíblemente _caliente_ que eso lo ponía.

 _¿Qué demonios me está pasando?-._ Corría ese pensamiento en su mente repetidas veces, en un esfuerzo por esfumar esa imagen del pequeño tigre de su cabeza.

Él no podía sentirse atraído por el más joven, es decir, ¡él era _completamente_ heterosexual!

Siempre lo había pensado así, incluso recordaba haberlo puesto en claro ante otros en varias ocasiones, pero eso no lograba darle explicaciones de su muy _inusual_ comportamiento a con el pequeño tigre, por más que intentara convencerse a si mismo…

Es por eso que toda esa mañana había trabajado en ignorarle y tratar de pensar en otra cosa. Por lo que fue una suerte que esta vez le asignaran una misión donde no tuviera que compartir ni cruzar miradas con el peligris.

Así que ahí estaba, en una misión donde se le había encargado investigar asuntos de la Port Mafia una vez más, el jefe siempre solía dejarle ese tipo de investigaciones simplemente por el hecho de que él conocía mejor que nadie como operaba esa enorme organización.

Y por esa misma razón es que también corría el riesgo de que fuera reconocido.

Es por eso que no había llegado hasta ese lugar en su típico atuendo. Decidió que lo mejor era presentarse de una manera un poco diferente.

Así que ahí estaba, disfrazado de un hombre pelirrojo —lo cual no le agradaba mucho, ya que las pelucas le parecían algo molestas— ademas de la peluca, también se encontraba usando unas gafas oscuras y se había maquillado lo mejor que pudo, con la ayuda de Akiko y Naomi, una cicatriz cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Sus ropas consistían de una sudadera hoodie, con pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y zapatos del mismo color —eso con ayuda de Tanizaki—.

Su disfraz podría no ser el mejor, pero ocultaba perfectamente cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que lo reconocieran.

Así que comenzó a vagar por los rincones más oscuros del lugar, donde sabía que existía todo ese negocio oscuro de la Port Mafia. Esta vez, su investigación consistía en conseguir pruebas de que se ha estado traficando un tipo de droga que funciona especialmente contra todos aquellos que tienen poderes supernaturales. Como el y todos en la agencia…

Esto sin duda podía llegar a ser un tanto peligroso en las manos incorrectas. Lo cual estaba seguro ya estaba ocurriendo.

Por lo que paso la tarde entera en busca de pistas, acercándose con viejos conocidos que sabía tendrían cierta información, sin dejar del todo en descubierto su verdadera identidad. Y es como dio con un grupo que parecía haber estado traficando un tipo de droga por las últimas semanas, el grupo parecía tener un nombre algo peculiar…

— _Genov Group._ Esas son las personas que estás buscando chico. — comento un hombre que atendía un puesto de joyas robadas. Dazai solo se limitó a brindar una mirada calculadora al hombre que había contestado a su conversación interna. El hombre parecía un poco sospechoso, pero Dazai decidió seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Ya veo, entonces ese es su nombre… ¿Sabrá dónde puedo encontrarlos?— pregunto Dazai, no esperando realmente una respuesta, pero el hombre le contesto. —La última vez que se vio rastro de ellos, fue hace dos días por las bodegas cerca del muelle. Es todo lo que se. — Y con esto el hombre siguió atendiendo a clientes que habían llegado a su puesto a mirar las joyas.

Dazai comprendió que la conversación había concluido y decidió seguir su camino.

Por alguna razón, a pesar de que creía que el hombre era algo sospechoso, no podía evitar tener una pizca de fe en lo que le decía. Así que se dirigió a las bodegas cerca del muelle, esas bodegas eran famosas en el mercado negro, por ser un punto de reunión de muchos acuerdos de negocios potenciales entre grupos delincuentes…

Dazai comenzó a buscar en la zona, revisando algún rastro del grupo que se le había comentado sin encontrar realmente nada nuevo; Hasta que llamo su atención una bodega en especial, donde al acercase un poco más, pudo ver un gran grupo de hombres entrando en ella, esto hizo que su instinto le gritara que muy probablemente, estas eran las personas que el buscaba. Luego comenzó a reconocer algunas caras conocidas con las que el solía trabajar y supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

 _Bingo._ — dijo para sí mismo y comenzó a acercase sigilosamente al lugar. Ahora que tenía mejor visibilidad, pudo darse cuenta que varios de los hombres ahí estaban armados, algunos fuera de la bodega, y otros sacando algunas cajas de la bodega para meterlas después a un camión que tenía grabadas las palabras "BEHAPPY".

Dazai intento hacer memoria de todos los lugares en donde había estado por la zona y recordó un almacén que tenía un nombre parecido, por lo que logro estar seguro de que estas personas se dirigían hacia allá.

—Estas son las ultimas...- comento uno de los hombre que se encontraba cargando las cajas.

Los que estaban vigilando fuera de la bodega asintieron, y todos comenzaron a alistarse para retirarse.

Terminaron de subir todo, y se fueron del lugar.

Una vez los camiones se fueron, Dazai salió de su escondite.

Debatió mentalmente en si sería buena idea dirigirse al lugar el solo, o si debería llamar a la agencia para informar sobre el nombre del grupo y su localización. Decidió que lo mejor era investigar un poco mas antes de pedir refuerzos de algún tipo; Prefería saber realmente que estaba pasando antes de saltar a demasiadas conclusiones. En realidad, no es que no pudiera él solo, pero probablemente se sentiría demasiado emocionado de encontrar la oportunidad de morir.

— _Aunque pensándolo mejor…_ -Simplemente no le satisfacía la idea de morir por otra mano, sino por la suya propia, de una manera limpia y precisa.

Si, definitivamente esa era la mejor forma de morir.

Por lo que se dirigió al lugar mientras tarareaba relajado una canción, dispuesto a esperar que llegaran refuerzos de la agencia y poder pensar un poco mejor el que hacer una vez estuvieran en ese almacén.

* * *

Atsushi abrió los ojos lentamente…

Trato vagamente de hacer memoria a lo que había ocurrido y el porqué se encontraba en ese desconocido lugar.

Simplemente no lo creía… no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte.

Desde que se había enterado de que era un humano que podía transformarse en un feroz y enorme tigre, todo tipo de personas parecían haberse enterado a la par que el, y constantemente estaba siendo acosado y secuestrado.

¿De verdad seria así por el resto de su vida?

Mafiosos, locos y sociopatas intentando secuestrarlo y tomar su poder para su propio beneficio…

Odiaba la idea de que esta no fuera la primera ocasión en que era secuestrado.

Aunque ahora había sido secuestrado por una razón enteramente diferente a sus poderes de tigre… —Corrió una escalofrío por su espalda al recordar la mirada de aquel hombre—. Ha decir verdad, no creía que esta persona supiera realmente quien era el y cuales eran sus poderes, ya que no había tenido realmente la oportunidad de mostrarlos.

Y ahora… Pues ahora estaba atado de brazos y piernas en el frío suelo, y no solo eso, su cuerpo no parecía tener las fuerzas suficientes para hacer cualquier cosa, es como si estuviera anestesiado de alguna forma.

Lo cual significaba que no podía salir por el momento de ese lugar…

 _Maldicion_.

Intento mirar a todos lados, buscando una salida del lugar para huir en cuanto pudiera moverse nuevamente, pero no parecía haber nada alrededor de el mas que oscuras paredes y cajas por toda la habitación; Como si fuera una especie de almacén.

Estuvo a punto de inspeccionar un poco mas el lugar, hasta que escucho una risilla maliciosa detrás de el…

—Así que ya te has despertado niño…— comento el hombre que se encontraba sentado en la única parte de la habitación que no estaba iluminada por la luz del lugar. Su imagen era algo escalofriante para Atsushi al salir de las sombras, es como si un monstruo lo hubiera estado vigilando todo ese tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, esperando a comer su presa.—Lo cual era algo irónico, ya que el mismo era una especie de monstruo también.

—Si que dormiste un buen rato mocoso, ya era hora de que despertaras.—Atsushi se puso nervioso ante la cercanía que estaba tomando el hombre; También se volvió mas consciente de la apariencia del otro, algo que le había pasado desapercibido gracias a los rápido que pasaron las cosas.

El hombre era alto y esbelto, pero con la suficiente musculatura como para haber sido capaz de cargarlo el solo hasta ese lugar, su tez era aperlada, su cabello era azul chillón y sus ojos tenían un color verde con un brillo peligroso en ellos.

Atsushi sintió la necesidad de desatarse con desesperación en cuanto se topo con esos ojos, por alguna razón eso solo logro hacerlo entrar en pánico. Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero su boca había sido amordazada con un pañuelo, y no podía hacer demasiado por quitársela.

—Vamos Noga, ¿Que no vez que estas asustando al pobre chico?— se escucho una risa detrás del hombre que al parecer se llamaba Noga. Atsushi sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse al darse cuenta de que no se encontraban solos, si no había también un grupo de al menos 7 hombres mas en la habitación.

—¿Cuando lo llevaremos con el jefe?.— pregunto uno de los hombres.

—Ya te lo dije, en cuanto lleguen los camiones con la mercancía, nos llevamos esta otra mercancía.—Atsushi pudo ver ese brillo aterrador en los ojos del otro el momento que lo llamo _mercancía._

Pronto otro hombre se acerco.—Ya hable con Igakawa, dice que ya están en camino.

—Perfecto, ¿Que deberíamos hacer para matar tiempo, chicos?.—dijo el hombre llamado Noga mirando a Atsushi una vez mas con esa mirada que le ponía los pelos de punta. Los otros hombres parecieron entender las indirectas de Noga y miraron a Atsushi con curiosidad.

Un hombre se acerco a Noga con vacilo.—… ¿No crees que el jefe se molestara si-

—No tiene porque enterarse ¿o si?.— Interrumpió el peliazul sonriendo con malicia. Los demás hombres parecieron intercambiar miradas en aprobación, mientras sonreían con diversión.

—A demás, el jefe solo jugaría un tiempo con el y se aburriría pronto, siendo muy probable que ya no podamos jugar con el después.—dijo el peliazul encogiendo sus hombros en indiferencia.

—Tiene razón, puede que termine muerto pronto o algo.— comento otro a su lado.

—Me parece bien, hace tiempo que no me relajo.— dijo uno mas de la muchedumbre, mientras se desabotonaba lentamente el pantalón.

Atsushi estaba **_aterrado_**.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico una vez mas, mientras se removía con desesperación en un intento de desatarse de sus ataduras. Estuvo a punto de volver a gritar por ayuda pero alguien lo tomo bruscamente de un brazo, estirándolo para levantarlo un poco y tener mas libertad en remover sus ropas.

Atsushi en un intento por resistirse ante el agarre, comenzó a removerse con brusquedad en un intento por zafarse. Uno de los hombres se acerco y de una manera casi brutal golpeo ese mismo brazo víctima del agarre de otro hombre, lo cual solo logro que el peligris sintiera un tremendo dolor. Un dolor tan insoportable que lo hizo retorcerse.

Atsushi pronto sintió una mano deslizarse lentamente por su abdomen, levantándole un poco la camisa y subir a sus pezones. Atsushi soltó un escalofrío ante esto, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo lentamente comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en su hombría.

—Mira Noga, al parecer el pequeño de acá abajo también ocupa un poco de atención.— comento un hombre alto y musculoso, que daba la apariencia de una enorme roca.

—Yo me encargo de eso.— dijo otro mientras se relamía los labios. Se acerco al peligris y se encargo de buscar su camino por los pantalones del mas pequeño hasta llegar a su miembro.

— _Nng-fhgh!._ — Soltó Atsushi en sorpresa al sentir su miembro siendo atrapado en las manos del hombre. Intento patear a todos lados en un intento de alejarlo de el sin éxito.

—Maldicion…. !Basta de moverte muchacho!.— dijo el hombre que tenia su mano en los pantalones de Atsushi irritado. Así que tomo la orilla de los pantalones del otro y se los jalo de un tirón con brusquedad, dejando su parte baja completamente al descubierto.

Atsushi se sentía humillado, y la intensidad de su humillación aumentaba al ver que todos lo miraban con esos ojos de lujuria que tanto le perturbaban.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos ya estaban un poco llorosos debido a todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Lo odiaba tanto, solo quería salir de ahí y esconderse por siempre.

Uno de los hombres tomo sus piernas y las abrió completamente, permitiendo una mejor vista para todos aquellos que se encontraban en la habitación.

Atsushi solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y desviar su cabeza a otro lado avergonzado, mientras sentía que ahora realmente salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Al parecer llegamos a la parte divertida.— comento Noga acercándose lentamente sin despegar su mirada del mas pequeño. La belleza que encontró en el desde el primer momento que lo vio en ese callejón lo deslumbro nuevamente. Maldicion… si ojalá no tuviera que dárselo al jefe….

Y justo cuando iba a participar en la escena, se escucho un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas…

* * *

Hola chicos, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

No los iba a hacer sufrir con el final pero decidí que si joojjojojo.

Si les gusto, por favor **_compartan y dejen sus comentarios!_**!

Intentare seguir al corriente lo mas rápido que pueda y no dejarlos tanto con este final jeje.

Saludines.


	4. Un Lado Oscuro

Chicos, de una vez les advierto. HAY SPOILERS EN ESTE CAPITULO DE LA 2NDA TEMPORADA. Si no has visto los últimos capítulos de la segunda temporada (que tengo entendido van como en el capitulo 3), te recomiendo verlos para poder continuar a gusto con la historia.

Si ya los viste, entonces espero disfrutes la historia!

GRACIAS!

* * *

¿Como describirías a Osamu Dazai?

Muchos pueden decir que es una persona simpática, con una actitud positiva ante los problemas, considerado, un poco extraño y una actitud extremadamente relajada.

En conclusión, se podría decir que es una buena persona.

Pero la gente no podría estar mas equivocada.

Si de algo Dazai era famoso, era de ser todo menos una buena persona.

" _Lo peor que puede existir de los enemigos de Osamu Dazai, es ser sus enemigos…_ "—Se escucho en algún momento por una persona que le conocía bien.

Dazai no era una persona simpática, no era una persona con una actitud positiva, y mucho menos era una persona considerada…

— _Se escucho un fuerte sonido a sus espaldas y todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía_ —

Todos los hombres en aquella habitación reaccionaron de forma alarmada ante el sonido, preparandose enseguida para atacar a cualquier intruso en aquel lugar. Cuando prestaron mas atención a la causa del escándalo, vieron a un hombre acercase a ellos lentamente, expidiendo un aura completamente amenazadora.

El lugar estaba en completa tensión.

Un muy serio Dazai los miraba con una sombría y seria mirada; Sus ojos no reflejaban brillo alguno, mas bien reflejaban un vacío algo perturbador.

Su mirada causaba que todos contuvieran el aire en el lugar, y de pronto todo el ruido que existía fue silenciado con su mera presencia, solo pudiendo percibir sus silenciosos pasos que para los hombres, se escuchaba como grandes pisotadas acercándose mas y mas.

Tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba de forma relajada hacia ellos, mientras comenzaba a despojarse de la molesta peluca y borraba la cicatriz hecha con maquillaje en su rostro…

—¿Quien demonios eres **_tu_**?.— dijo uno de los hombres con brusquedad, tratando de ocultar el ligero temblor en su voz ante la presencia del castaño, y para sentirse respaldado con mas valor, apunto un arma hacia el.

Dazai permanecía inmune al tono amenazador del otro, solo se cerraba distancia entre ellos y calculaba mejor la situación en la que estaba.

Los hombres comenzaron a sentirse impacientes ante el silencio del castaño.

—Si no quieres hablar… _te haremos hablar_ maldito.— comenzaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra en busca de deshacerse del intruso a como de lugar.

Pronto se comenzó a perder la claridad en la habitación entre tantos balazos y cajas del almacén rompiéndose en pedazos, víctimas del tiroteo.

Los hombres disparaban con fervor a la dirección en la que se encontraba el castaño, confiando en que eso seria suficiente para terminar aquella invasión a su territorio.

Atsushi solo podía ver preocupado hacia la dirección del castaño, intentando moverse pero siéndole imposible a causa de la droga que fue obligado a consumir mientras estuvo inconsciente. Intentaba encontrar algo que le indicara que el castaño estaba bien entre tanto caos.

Las pistolas pararon, y Atsushi no podía evitar preocuparse al no ver rastro del castaño por ningún lado. ¿Seria posible que entre tanto tiroteo no haya quedado rastro de el?

No quería dramatizar ni entrar demasiado en pánico, pero sentía una enorme impotencia al no verle por ningún lado y considerar la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto.

Sin embargo, al parecer no era el único que estaba desconcertado al no ver rastro del castaño.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y desconcertados por esto. Noga estuvo a punto de dar indicaciones para buscarle por todo el lugar, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el quejido y la caída de uno de sus compañeros a sus espaldas.

Dazai ahora se encontraba tras de ellos sosteniendo la pistola del recién caído, y con una agilidad casi inhumana comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar inhabilitando a cada uno de ellos.

Sangre saltaba por todos lados al ser asesinados por las balas de su pistola.

Dazai pasaba de uno a otro, como si fuera un juego al que estaba acostumbrado a jugar.

Noga se mantenía al margen, atónito ante lo que veía. ¿Como es que alrededor de 8 hombres no podían con uno solo? Podía ver como cada uno de ellos iba cayendo rápidamente debido a la agilidad del castaño y no pudo evitar sentir **_miedo_**.

No paso mucho hasta que Dazai termino con el ultimo hombre. Y Noga se dio cuenta que era el único en quedar de pie.

El peliazul se sentir asustado, pero trato de tranquilizarse….

— _No eres el único con habilidades.—_ Pensó antes de abalanzarse contra el castaño, mostrando que efectivamente, podía mantenerse a la par del castaño y tratar de inmovilizarlo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Dazai sin sentir intimidación alguna, dio una patada al hombre con una rapidez que el otro no pudo percibir a tiempo, y este fue volando hasta caer en unas cajas que habían sobrevivido al tiroteo.

Atsushi se encontraba atónito ante lo que veía.

¿Desde cuando Dazai-san había sido de esta manera? ¿El no considerar sus acciones y tomar la vida de otros de una manera tan sencilla?

No podía negar que se sentía un poco asustado, nunca había visto a Dazai-san de esta manera.

El hombre que había sido empujado hasta el toro lado de la habitación intento con mucho esfuerzo levantarse una vez mas, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo cuando recibió otra patada de Dazai en el rostro. El hombre volvió a caer y cuando giro su mirada hacia su atacante, su cuerpo se paralizo ante la sonrisa torcida que el otro le mostraba.

No pudo evitar sentir ciertos escalofríos ante tal mirada.

—P-Por favor, d-dejame vivir!.— grito el hombre desesperado a su atacante. Dazai no parecía inmutarse ante los gritos de desesperación del hombre, y no dejaba de dedicarle esa fría mirada que ponía los pelos de punta de cualquiera.

El hombre comenzó a soltar mas ruidos de terror cuando vio que Dazai apuntaba a su cabeza con el arma en sus manos, y estuvo a segundo de presionar el gatillo hasta que sintió a una persona aferrarse fuertemente a su pierna.

Dazai giro su mirada a ver la causa de su interrupción al asesinar al hombre, para darse cuenta sorprendido de que se trataba de Atsushi, que había luchado con todo el esfuerzo que le permitía su cuerpo bajo los efectos de la droga para llega hasta el.

Dazai no pudo evitar impactarse aun mas ante el aspecto del peligris.

El chico era un desastre.

Sus ropas estaban completamente alborotadas, en realidad, Atsushi en ese momento ya no contaba con pantalones y lo único que lograba taparlo de una manera — _decente_ — era esa enorme camisa blanca que solía usar con frecuencia, logrando cubrir gran parte de su parte baja.

Dazai no pudo evitar sentir una vez un golpe de rabia. Pero una vez mas fue detenido por Atsushi.

—Por favor Dazai-san… d-detengase…—el peligris suplico al castaño con una mirada mezclada entre temor y compasión.

Temor por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer Dazai que lograría hacerlo arrepentir después, y compasión por ese hombre que a pesar de haberle hecho todo aquello, no merecía morir de una manera tan horrible en los ojos de Atsushi.

La mirada suplicante de Atsushi llego a remover una vez mas algo en el interior de Dazai. Y pronto se encontró a si mismo recordado a su buen amigo Odasaku, a quien le había prometido ser una mejor persona en esta vida..

Dazai bajo el arma lentamente y dio la espalda a su contrincante para ver con mas cuidado el estado de Atsushi agachándose a su altura.

El hombre tomo eso como su oportunidad de atacarle, y saco una navaja de su bolsillo, para apuñalar a Dazai en la espalda. Sin embargo, un balazo detuvo las intenciones del hombre, haciendo que se quejara de dolor al tener un agujero en la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo.

Dazai no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa al ver a Kunikida, Tanizaki y los demás en el lugar.

—Llegaron un poco tarde chicos.— Intento bromear Dazai, pero los demás simplemente no podían continuar con ese mismo pensamiento, pues estaban horrorizados ante lo que veían.

Había un montón de cuerpos por todos lados, y sangre cubría la mayor parte del suelo.

—Pero… ¿Que paso aquí Dazai-san?— pregunto Tanizaki sin entender quien había causado la masacre.

Dazai solo desvío su mirada ocultando sus ojos con su pelo, esperando que no siguieran mas con el tema.

—Y ese es… ¡¿Atsushi?!.- se acerco Tanizaki al ver a Atsushi hecho a lado de Dazai, quien a causa de todo lo que había sucedido, había caído rendido en el regazo de Dazai.

—Necesitamos llevarlo a la agencia para que lo revise Akiko-san…— comento Kunikida haciéndose una idea de lo que había ocurrido al ver el estado de Atsushi, y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa al darse cuenta que gran parte de todo esto había sido por su causa.

Si hubiera cuidado mejor a Atsushi en el callejón ese día…

Hecho un vistazo luego a Dazai que permanecía callado, y solo se limito a prestarle mas atención para ver si tenia algún tipo de herida, para darse cuenta que todo estaba bien con el, lo cual también le daba cierta idea de quien había sido el causante de la muerte de todos esos hombres.

Mientras tanto se acerco al hombre llamado Noga, y se encargo de esposarlo y vendar rápidamente sus manos para que no perdiera mas sangre y conseguir información de el una vez llegaran a la agencia.

—Es hora de irnos, no hay tiempo que perder.— comento Kunikida dando la indicación de que era momento de dejar el lugar.

Tanizaki estuvo a punto de cargar al inconsciente peligris, pero fue detenido por Dazai-san que se acerco al pequeño tigre, se quito su gabardina para taparlo y lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo de regreso a la agencia.

Dazai mientras cargaba al peligris, no pudo evitar entristecer la mirada al ver su estado una vez mas.

—Perdoname, Atsushi….

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! Comenten y compartan por favor

Saludos!


	5. Un Mismo Techo

Al parecer como lo había predicho en otras ocasiones, el tener algo que realmente apreciaba cerca de él, siempre causaba malas consecuencias para aquellos que le rodeaban…

Dazai simplemente no podía creer que siempre fuera de esa manera.

Observo por unos segundos más al peligris que se encontraba recostado en la cama de la enfermería de la agencia, apretó sus puños al recordar el estado en el que había encontrado al pequeño tigre.

Toda esa escena repitiendo en su memoria le estaba causando un horrible malestar y una ira casi inhumana. El simple recuerdo de haberlo encontrado al otro lado de la puerta de ese almacén, rodeado de un gran grupo de hombres atacándolo y deshaciendo sus ropas…

—Cerro los ojos bruscamente en un intento de despejar esa imagen de su mente— o estaba seguro de que volvería a matar a alguien ahí mismo.

Mientras tanto Kunikida se encontraba tras él, analizando la situación ocurrida y la presente.

Siempre había intentado permanecer neutro a cualquier emoción que involucrara alguna misión, pero le era imposible siempre que se trataba de sus compañeros de trabajo, la muerte o el ver a alguien cercano herido siempre trae una sensación horrible, y sobre todo si había sido causante en cierta manera de que el peligris se encontrara así.

Desvió la mirada del muchacho intentando no pensar mucho en eso, y decidió enfocarse en su pequeña libreta en un intento por distraerse de malos pensamientos.

Puso un poco mas de atención a lo escrito en la libreta, y pudo ver que, de acuerdo a su agenda, en este momento deberían estar comenzando por realizar el reporte de lo que habían descubierto acerca de ese hombre llamado Noga, y terminar de reportar también el motivo del porque esa organización " _Genov Group_ " se encontraba en la ciudad, traficando una especia de droga extraña.

Al divagar un poco mas acerca del tema, también lograron confirmar sus sospechas de que la Port Mafia había estado involucrada en el trafico de dicha droga, y estaban abriendo negociaciones con otros mercados negros en el area; Sin embargo, todo eso había terminado gracias a que la agencia había logrado involucrarse justo a tiempo, y todas esa drogas pasaron a manos del gobierno para comenzar investigaciones respecto a ellos, también por no perder pistas e investigar por su cuenta… algunas muestras pasaron a la agencia.

Podrán decirle exageradamente precavido, pero Kunikida era un perfeccionista, y prefería estar en paz con la idea de que ellos también podrían investigar de que trataba.

Se enfoco una vez mas en la espalda del castaño sentado frente a el, y decidio que era tiempo de irse a terminar ese reporte.

—Dazai, tenemos un que informar con detalle lo ocurrido con el presidente.—comento Kunikida, posicionado su mano en el hombro del castaño en un intento por distraerlo de los aparentes pensamientos negativos que estaba teniendo al respecto de la situación, lo cual pudo deducir al observar los puños del castaño de un color tan pálido por la fuerza ejercida.

El castaño dio un respingo al sentir el toque en su hombro. Y se levanto despacio saliendo de su trance, volteando a ver a Kunikida y asentir despacio.

Dazai simplemente no podía terminar de concentrarse en nada mas que en el peligris.

En este momento no podía con ese pesado sentimiento de haber dejado a Atsushi solo un día entero.

Un día entero, suficiente para que haya tenido que sufrir todo eso.

En realidad sabía que no era su culpa, y que ninguno de ellos podría haber sabido lo que sucedería, pero el simple hecho de haber estado ignorando al pequeño por su miedo a enfrentar lo que había ocurrido hace dos noches lo hacia sentir mal, pues recordaba claramente la cara de desilusión que podía ver en Atsushi cada vez que decidía darle la espalda…

Fue traído a la realidad una vez mas gracias a Kunikida, que golpeo ligeramente su cabeza para captar su atención con impaciencia.

—Te he dicho que entres, maniático suicida.— le insulto Kunikida con una voz de exasperación. Dazai no entendió en un principio a que se refería el rubio, pero se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en la oficina del presidente, y que estaba obstruyendo la entrada, causa de la exasperación de Kunikida.

—Entren, quiero saber todo a detalle.— ordeno el presidente con esa gran presencia que siempre hacia reflejar. Dazai decidio salir de sus pensamientos y comenzar a informar todo lo que había encontrado.

—¿Y que paso con ese individuo Noga?.— pregunto el presidente. En todo momento se le podía observar con una mirada analítica, escuchando atento cada pieza de información que se le proporcionaba.

—El esta siendo trasladado a la prision de la ciudad por las autoridades señor.— comento Kunikida, respondiendo a la pregunta del presidente.

—¿Hubo alguna perdida?.— pregunto finalmente el hombre, intencionado a terminar el reporte con esa ultima cuestión. No pudo evitar notar como Dazai volvía a dar un respingo ante la pregunta.

Sin embargo, fue Kunikida quien respondió nuevamente.

—No en nuestro equipo señor… sin embargo, me cuesta admitir que tuvimos un incidente respecto a Atsushi…—termino de mencionar Kunikida bajando un poco la mirada, tratando de ocultar su falta en esa situación.

—Escuche brevemente lo sucedido por Tanizaki… Lo que hay que hacer ahora es tratar al chico. Yosano no estará por unas semanas, así que busquen alternativas para su tratamiento.

—Si señor, ya lo hemos manejado e hicimos que una enfermera nos apoyara en revisar al muchacho, solo cuenta con un brazo roto, pero no hay mas gravedad en sus heridas…

—Alguien tendrá que cuidar del chico mientras Yosano no esta, Kunikida, encárgate de eso. Pueden retirarse.—comento el hombre e hizo una seña con su cabeza indicando que eran libres de terminar su reporte y salir de la oficina.

* * *

Atsushi despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Aun no estaba completamente consciente de lo que pasaba a sus alrededores, por lo que le sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez mas, estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Tomo un momento para analizar en donde estaba sin tener mucha suerte y comenzó a forzar a su memoria para recordar el como había terminado en ese lugar y que es lo que había ocurrido.

Intento acariciar su cabeza en intento de calmar el dolor, pero sintió un dolor aun mas fuerte al intentar mover su brazo. Y fue como si hubiera despertado una especie flashback y es cuando todo llego a el una vez mas.

El secuestro, los hombres y…

—Así que ya despertaste Atsushi-kun~.Dazai se sorprendió al ver como el mas joven daba un salto hacia atrás en completo temor.

—¿D-Dazai…s-san?—El pequeño tigre no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado con su reacción, dándose cuenta que el temor a la abrupta aparición del castaño fue generado por nada menos que sus recuerdos del ataque anterior.

Al ver esto, el semblante de Dazai inmediatamente dio un cambio a uno mas serio.

—P-Perdone, no se que me paso.—dijo Atsushi con la mirada enfocada en sus manos sobre su regazo, las cuales se movían con nerviosismo y vergüenza por haber reaccionado de esa manera, y es que en realidad estaba _seguro_ de que Dazai-san sabia lo que había ocurrido.

Era tan _humillante_.

—Atsushi-kun.— llamo el castaño al mas joven. El pequeño tigre elevo la mirada con vacilo aun avergonzado hacia el mas alto, y pudo ver como el otro le dedicaba una sonrisa reconfortante.

—No te preocupes Atsushi-kun, ahora todo esta bien…—dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Atsushi de pronto sintió un pequeño salto de alegría en su interior, sin embargo no estaba seguro a que se debía con exactitud… tal vez de verdad le reconfortaba tener a Daza-san una vez mas siendo el mismo con el, y no evitándole como lo llego a hacer días atrás.

Sin embargo, una vez mas recordó que el lugar en donde se encontraba no parecía ser su departamento, y mucho menos la agencia, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar…

—Dazai-san, pero… ¿Donde nos encontramos en estos momentos?— dijo Atsushi analizando sus alrededores una vez mas con curiosidad.

—Ah… ¿No te lo dije cierto? Vamos a vivir juntos a partir de ahora ~

Dazai sonreía una vez mas con esas típicas sonrisas relajadas y juguetonas que siempre solía mostrar.

—… ¡¿COMO?!.— exclamo Atsushi en sorpresa ante la declaración.

Al parecer había salido de algo, para entrar a un destino… ¿mucho peor?

* * *

Bueno chicos, pues la verdad es que yo tenia la intención de que esta historia terminara en solo unos cuantos capítulos, nunca fue mi intención hacerla así de larga. omsg.

Sin embargo esta pareja me gusta tanto que no pude evitar que mas ideas llegaran a mi.

Agradezco sus comentarios y paciencia al leer mis capítulos, espero muchos de ustedes sigan conmigo y puedan acompañarme al final de esta historia.

Agradezco cualquier comentario!

Saludos.


	6. Conociendo lo desconocido

Atsushi simplemente no podía evitar sentirse tan desconcertado y sorprendido con la situación en la que se encontraba, y esto se debía principalmente a 3 razones:

Primera, estaba sorprendido con encontrar que tenia un brazo roto. Intento hacer memoria de la situación que podría haber causado tal lesión, y con disgusto, recordó haber sido lastimado durante su incidente con esos hombres días atrás.

Segunda; Le sorprendía saber que sus poderes sanatorios de tigre no habían surtido efecto en la recuperación de su lesión, a lo que se le explico poco después, gracias a la investigación que estaba realizando la agencia en las drogas que lograron conseguir del caso Genov Group, que su falta de efectos senadores se debía a que la droga funcionaba como una especia de anulación a cualquier tipo de poder, muy parecido al _No Longer Human_ de Dazai-san, y que a diferencia de este, la droga parecía hacer efecto incluso días después de la primera vez de ingerirla.

Lo cual pensándolo bien, realmente la volvía un arma extremadamente peligrosa.

Y la tercera razón, y la mas desconcertante, es que ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, compartiendo vivienda con Dazai-san. No es que le disgustara la compañía del castaño, en realidad, siempre le había tenido cierta admiración y disfrutaba compartir nuevas experiencias y aprendizajes con el. Pero debía admitir que los últimos días las cosas habían cambiado _ligeramente_ entre ellos.

Y eso, aunque fuera extraño pensarlo, el vivir juntos se volvía una situación incomoda.

Sin embargo, Atsushi no podía estar del todo sincronizado con la decisión que se tomo de que debía quedarse en la casa del castaño, ¿Como se había llegado a un acuerdo de que tuviera que ser Dazai-san precisamente la persona que tuviera que cuidar de el?

Dazai-san, la persona menos indicada para cuidar a otros, por el simple hecho de que se sometía voluntariamente al peligro casi a diario…

¿Nadie penso en eso?

Y al hacer conocer sus cuestiones con Kunikida-senpai, el rubio solo pudo responderle:

 ** _—Suerte_** _muchacho…_ ** _—_** mientras huía del lugar simulando distraerse con una repentinamente importante nota en su libreta.

Atsushi no podía creer que la agencia lo dejara en manos del castaño así como así. En un intento de vocear sus preocupaciones y angustias, se acerco con el siempre tan amable de Tanizaki, que parecía mostrar genuina preocupación e intenta animarlo como siempre.

—Atsushi, creo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.—dijo con una sonrisa confortadora.—En realidad, si te hace sentir mas tranquilo, creo que el presidente no te hubiera dejado en manos de Dazai-san si no creyera que es capaz de cuidarte, ademas, escuche que en realidad fue Dazai-san quien solicito que te dejaran a su cuidado…

Esto indudablemente dejo Atsushi solo un poco sorprendido.

En realidad sabia que Dazai-san era una buena persona, ya que había sido el quien había abogado por Atsushi para que fuera capaz de encontrar un lugar en donde pertenecer y se quedara en la agencia.

Sin embargo, siempre había sentido una ligera barrera entre Dazai-san y el resto de ellos. Como si tuviera algo que realmente prefería no dar a conocer a los demás. Es por eso que Atsushi estaba sorprendido de que Dazai-san hubiera permitido con aparente facilidad el que el se quedara en su departamento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—Atsushi-kuuuuuuuuuun, he traido la cena, ¿Podrías abrirme por favor?~.— se escucho a Dazai gritar al otro lado de la puerta, Atsushi no pudo evitar exaltarse ante la inesperada aparición del castaño.— _Hablando del rey de roma…_ — pensó para si mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama que le había sido prestada por Dazai-san, para abrir la puerta de la entrada.

—Espero te guste el pollo frito Atsushi-kun, debo decir que no pude evitar comer algunas partes en mi camino hacia acá, veraz, tenia mucha hambre, el caso otorgado del día de hoy nos dejo sin muchas energías así que el pollo me llamaba con su magnifico olor mientras lo traía hacia acá, pero te guarde las mejores part—

Atsushi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco forzado ante el parlancheo de Dazai-san, que no parecía terminar nunca. Dejo de prestar atención para ver el contenido de la caja de pollo KFC que Dazai-san había traído a casa, abriéndolo poco a poco para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el castaño solo le había dejado una pieza de pollo a medio morder.

Atsushi sintió una gota resbalar de su sien al ver que en realidad lo habían dejado sin cenar, y soltó un suspiro resignado.

Simplemente esperaba no arrepentirse de creer en las palabras de Tanizaki y su idea de que Dazai-san era una persona en quien confiar para cuidar de un enfermo.

Suspiro nuevamente.

Decidio cambiar el tema para hablar de algo mas importante.

—Dazai-san, ¿Cuando cree que pueda volver a trabajar con ustedes?.—pregunto Atsushi expectante, la verdad es que llevaba un solo día encerrado en ese departamento, pero no podía sentirse mas aburrido al respecto ya que todo el día se la pasaba el solo. No imagino que el presidente le fuera a prohibir por completo el participar en los casos de la agencia por un brazo roto.

—Ma, ma, no hay que impacientarnos tanto, Atsushi-kun~.— Dazai solo dejo pasar la pregunta de Atsushi a un lado, mientras se dedicaba a leer nuevamente el libro que tanto le gustaba "Como tener éxito en un suicidio".

Dazai, a pesar de que parecía aparentar despreocupación, en su cabeza pasaban las palabras de Kunikida sobre el estado de Atsushi y su explicación sobre ello.

Kunikida le había informado que la enfermera que había atendido a Atsushi mientras Akiko-san se encontraba fueras, les había comentado que tardaría en recuperarse al menos 1 semana.

Esto debido a que a pesar de que sus poderes de tigre estaba anulados, los efectos de la droga van disminuyendo conforme pasan los días, y que esto no detendría mucho la sanacion del mas joven. Dazai esperaba que Atsushi se recuperara pronto, pues ver su brazo roto le hacia generar un cierto malestar debido a la inexplicable culpabilidad que sentía.

Mientras tanto el peligris aun no entendía la razón por la que había tenido que parar en el departamento de Dazai-san, y no en el suyo. Es decir, si alguien iba a cuidar de el, podrían haberlo hecho en su departamento… ¿no es así?

—Dazai-san, en realidad me estaba preguntando el porque no se decidio mudarnos a mi departamento, y en vez, termine en el suyo…—dijo Atsushi en una voz baja, preguntando con cierta timidez, principalmente porque no quería escucharse como si estuviera quejándose de la amabilidad del castaño al permitirle quedarse en su hogar, pero simplemente la idea no cuadraba en su mente.

—Oh, Atsushi-kun, pues eso es porque tu departamento aun no cuenta con muchas cosas para vivir cómodamente, y podrías tardar mas en recuperarte.— El castaño comento, dando vuelta a su libro sin mirar al peligris.

Atsushi lo miro un poco, entendiendo un poco mejor el motivo en que había terminado ahí, mientras volvía a recorrer su mirada por el departamento.

El departamento de Dazai no era muy grande, en realidad era de un tamaño justo para una sola persona. Consistía de una recamara en donde se encontraba la cama y los muebles necesarios como un ropero y mesas de noche.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba la cocina y el baño, la cocina tenia una pequeña mesita que seria el comedor con solo 2 sillas y la sala se encontraba casi pegada a la cocina, con solo un sofá y una televisión.

Todo el lugar se había hecho con la intención de dejar libre el mínimo espacio posible.

Atsushi poco después se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco cansado al sentir sus ojos picar un poco por el sueño.

A pesar de haber permanecido la mayor parte del día en cama, se dio cuenta que había consumido gran parte de su tiempo pensando en como había llegado hasta ese lugar, y en como habían terminado las cosas. Se dio cuenta que el pensar tanto le había causado sentirse exhausto, no físicamente, si no mentalmente, y tal vez lo mejor seria dormir un poco.

Se levanto lentamente de la silla del pequeño comedor que tenia Dazai en su departamento y se dirigió al sofá, tomando un pequeño bolso con algo de ropa en el.

Del bolso saco sus pijamas, y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Dazai le había hecho el gran favor de traer las pocas pertenencias que tenia Atsushi en su departamento. "Pocas", porque el peligris aun no ganaba el suficiente ingreso para conseguir mas cosas para el mismo, y mucho menos con lo que había tenido que gastar hace ya unas cuantas semanas desde su salida a pasear con Kyouka-chan.

Atsushi comenzó a tener ciertos recuerdos de ese día, sin percatarse de que se estaba prácticamente _desnudando_ en frente del castaño.

Comenzó por desabotonarse la camisa blanca que siempre usaba con una sola mano debido a su fractura. El peligris pasaba botón por botón permitiendo que la camisa se abriera poco a poco y permitir al castaño tener cierta visibilidad de su piel nívea.

Poco después, la camisa se deslizo lentamente dejando al descubierto sus hombros, atorándose un poco en su lado derecho por el yeso que tenia, y daba una vista ligeramente sensual para el castaño.

Dazai aun tenia el libro en sus manos, pero ya no ocupaba su total atención.

No podía evitar el que sus ojos regresaran a esa piel por mas que intentaba volver a los contenidos del libro en sus manos. Si no se equivocaba, estaba seguro de que ya había releído una frase del libro varias veces por intentar continuar con la lectura, sin mucho éxito.

Atsushi estuvo a punto de pasar a desabotonar sus pantalones, desesperado de no haber podido deshacerse de su camisa por completo por la falta de movilidad, cuando Dazai no pudo evitar levantarse abruptamente y dirigirse fuera de ese lugar para distraerse… o simplemente no sabría que pasaría.

El peligris dio un salto por el abrupto movimiento del castaño, y se puso rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de que estuvo semi-desnudo frente a el.

 _¿COMO DEMONIOS NO RECORDO QUE ESTABA CON ALGUIEN MAS?_

Probablemente porque ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a su rutinaria vida como único habitante en su departamento, y por perderse tanto en sus pensamientos que simplemente no recordó que ahí estaba el castaño.

Atsushi tomo su cabeza entre sus manos en un intento de esconder su vergüenza…

— _Maldicion, serás idiota Atsushi…_

* * *

Ya era tarde en la noche y Atsushi no había logrado escuchar que Dazai-san regresara de donde sea que haya ido desde que había salido del departamento.

El peligris debía admitir que estaba un poco preocupado, eran alrededor de las 12am y el castaño ni siquiera le había dejado alguna llamada o algo parecido.

Atsushi decidio tranquilizarse y pensar en que el castaño sabia cuidar de si mismo como todos en la agencia solían creer, y con esto en mente decidio comenzar a hacer un esfuerzo por dormir.

El peligris se movió a la habitación del castaño, dejándose caer en la cama, y comenzó a conciliar el sueño, cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de un fuerte golpe, indicando que la puerta de entrada había sido abierta bruscamente causando que topara contra la pared y rebotara cerrándose con fuerza.

Atsushi se alarmo, y decidio entreabrir un poco la puerta de la recamara en la que se encontraba, para revisar con precaución que había causado ese ruido.

La recamara daba un vista completa a la sala del departamento, y el peligris solo pudo ver el movimiento de dos figuras en la oscuridad. En un principio no tenia idea de que ocurría, sin embargo mientras mas observaba, mas podía darse cuenta de que eran un hombre y una mujer, todo comenzó a tomar sentido al ver algunas prendas desprendidas en el suelo.

La pareja poco a poco comenzó a acercarse hacia el sofá de la sala.

Atsushi salió de toda duda sobre que lo que estaba ocurriendo al escuchar ciertos gemidos de una mujer… y la voz de Dazai-san decir cosas incoherentes, muy probablemente causa del alcohol, que Atsushi pudo oler fuertemente desde el momento en que entro la pareja.

El peligris no podía dejar de observar la escena, completamente sorprendido y con un ligero sentimiento de adrenalina al saber que estaba viendo algo que _no debía ver._

Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran salido a gritos, Atsushi se asusto un poco al darse cuenta de que Dazai-san lo estaba mirando con unos ojos brillando con lujuria y algo oscuro desde el sofá del departamento.

Atsushi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse completamente rojas al sentir cierta excitación por esa mirada…Sin embargo el castaño siguió brindando sus atenciones a esa mujer en el sofá, ignorando olímpicamente al peligris, permitiendo que viera toda la escena frente a el.

El mas joven de pronto sintió un ligero malestar en su estomago, y se sorprendió a si mismo con la descabellada idea de que por un momento se imagino siendo esa mujer…

— _Atsushi… de verdad algo malo esta pasando contigo…_ —se dijo así mismo mientras cubría con todas sus fuerzas su miembro en un intento por calmarlo y bajar su excitación.

Probablemente vivir con Dazai seria mas difícil de lo que imagino.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

Favor de dejar comentarios y compartir si les gusto.

Bonita noche!


	7. Dando explicación a lo inexplicable

Hola Chicos, una vez mas les agradezco el que tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer lo que esta humilde Fujoshi tiene para ofrecerles uwu

Decidi hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo, compensando la espera... Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Dazai, no era un hombre que gustara mucho de salir a tan altas horas de la noche en búsqueda de una aventura.

Si, es verdad que la mayor parte de su tiempo se encontraba coqueteando con alguna mujer hermosa que cruce su panorama, sin embargo, eso siempre suele ocurrir dentro de la vista de sus compañeros de la agencia.

Es como una mascara que debe construir para ocultar algo vacío y profundo dentro de el.

Debía siempre permanecer con una actitud despreocupada y juguetona para que nadie se diera cuenta de todo aquello con lo que cargaba.

Es por eso que el estar en este bar, esta noche, en busca de una mujer con quien pasar el rato no cuadraba para nada con su personalidad. Es verdad que el, como cualquier otro, tenia necesidades, y muchas veces debía cubrirlas, sin embargo, aun así no era común que el por iniciativa propia se acercara a este tipo de lugares —a menos que se tratara de alguna investigación para la agencia, claro—

El día de hoy, sin embargo, simplemente buscaba **_distraerse._**

Dazai era un hombre de mente fría.

El análisis a todo lo que le rodeaba vivía con el como una segunda piel.

Y es precisamente por esa razón que lo hacia sentirse tan confundido del porque cierto _tigre_ lo hacia perder toda capacidad de análisis y razonamiento con solo una pequeña muestra de su piel…

Esa piel nivea…

El castaño sostenía una copa en su mano, jugueteando de vez en cuando con la misma, signo de que estaba realmente sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una mujer que se acerco a el de forma sigilosa y seductora.

—¿Que hace un hombre como tu tan solo por aquí, guapo?.— Dazai levanto la mirada de su copa, para toparse con unos enormes ojos verdes, una melena rubia y unas curvas espectaculares frente a el. Debía admitir que la mujer frente a el era simplemente hermosa, pero nada que Dazai encontrara sumamente hipnotizante.

Si en algo podía ser honesto, es que a pesar de que sabia apreciar la belleza, difícilmente se sentía realmente capturado por alguien. No era un hombre que cediera fácilmente a sus sentimientos e instintos.

 _O al menos eso había creído hasta las ultimas semanas…_

Dazai decidio enfocarse nuevamente en la mujer frente a el, la analizo un poco mas, y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Me imagino que lo mismo que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tu por aquí…— contesto Dazai a la pregunta antes hecha por la mujer. No quería dar demasiado rodeo con halagos y comentarios galanteros. De ser posible, simplemente prefería pasar a lo que sea que debía pasar. Es por eso que decidio levantarse de su asiento y acercarse lentamente a la mujer rubia frente a el.

—Siendo que tengo la fortuna de tener a una mujer absoluta y sorprendentemente bella enfrente de mi, estoy seguro de que eso es lo menos interesante acerca de ti, ¿no?.—dijo en un tono que implicaba muchas otras cosas mas que un simple cumplido.

La mujer se sonrojo al sentir como Dazai sostenía su barbilla y la alzaba para acercar mas su rostro lentamente.

—Espero tengas donde conocer mas cosas interesantes… — dijo la chica mientras movía sensualmente su mano acariciando el hombro de Dazai pasándolo por su brazo hasta llegar a la mano del castaño. Tomo la mano de Dazai y lo jalo un poco para indicar que era tiempo de irse del lugar.

Dazai siguió el paso de la mujer sin demasiado entusiasmo, sin embargo si eso funcionaba para sacar de su mente a cierto peligris, entonces no tenia demasiadas objeciones.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento, la mujer se abalanzo sobre el ex-mafioso en un intento por besarle y despojar sus ropas, Dazai siguió el ritmo de la rubia, complaciendo así sus intenciones.

No es que le pareciera buena idea el llegar al departamento cuando cierto joven peligris se encontraba en el, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues la mujer lo mantuvo ocupado en todo momento, y el definitivamente no iba a ponerse a delegar.

Comenzaron a arrastrarse como pudieron al sillón de la sala, y el castaño comenzó a brindar sus atenciones a la mujer de manera aun mas intima, cuando escucho un ligero rechinado, volteo levemente al lugar en donde provenía el sonido, y se encontró con unos ojos dorados viéndoles con sorpresa.

" _Demonios…_ " se dijo a si mismo, ya que era lo que menos necesitaba, el encontrarse con la persona que estaba causando todo este conflicto interno en el.

En un intento por ignorarle y dejar de pensar en el, se volvió a enfocar en la mujer debajo de el, que no paraba de rozar su cuerpo con el suyo, buscando mas de sus atenciones.

Cuando regreso la mirada a la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño tigre, vio que esta ahora se encontraba cerrada.

Tal vez eso sea algo bueno, de esa manera ya no tendría mas distracciones, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, cuando la mujer debajo de el comenzaba a tomar la apariencia de cierto peligris…

 _"Maldita sea…."_

* * *

Cuando Atsushi entra a la cocina, lo hace con toda la intención de hacer el menor ruido posible.

No se sentía cómodo con la idea de toparse con nadie que pudiera recordarle la noche anterior, en realidad, intencionalmente había tomado su tiempo en salir de la habitación, pues no quería interrumpir algún momento que estuviera teniendo Dazai-san con su presunta amante.

Ya eran alrededor de las 12 PM, y no parecía haber nadie más en el departamento, esto hizo que su cuerpo dejara de tensarse, relajando así también sus movimientos y permitiéndole caminar con tranquilidad por la cocina.

Para ser completamente honesto, no podía evitar sentirse algo confundido por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior… Nunca se imagino que Dazai-san fuera el tipo de hombres que gustaban de aventuras de una noche…

Siempre que veía a Dazai-san coquetear con otras mujeres, no parecía tomárselo enserio, pero sobretodo, ellas no parecían tomarlo enserio a él…

Las mujeres con las que Dazai-san intentaba coquetear siempre solían darle la espalda, o bromeaban con respecto a sus atenciones y coqueteos.

Pero el verlo la noche anterior con esa mujer, simplemente cambio toda su perspectiva y probablemente otras cosas también…

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza en un intento por hacer desaparecer la imagen del castaño con la rubia del día anterior, le perturbaba sobretodo la reacción que el mismo había tomado ante la escena.

No pudo evitar mirar su propia entrepierna, logrando que el recuerdo de su reacción volviera.

Atsushi estaba impactado.

¿Acaso se había excitado al ver al castaño la noche anterior?

Ya no sabía qué tipo de actitud debería tomar hacia el ex-mafioso cuando le viera.

Mientras Atsushi se esforzaba por borrar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, decidió prepararse un ligero sándwich, y tomar una ducha después.

Una vez termino de comer, se dirigió a su recamara para coger una toalla y comenzar a darse una ducha. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que el peligris se había movido al departamento del castaño, pero no había podido tomar una ducha pues los primeros días se sentía un poco débil a causa de la droga, ademas de que sentía cierta vergüenza a tener que pedir ayuda al otro debido a sus limitaciones por su brazo fracturado.

Pero ahora que el departamento estaba solo, probablemente sería buena idea tomar la ducha…

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Así que con esto en mente, el pequeño tigre comenzó a preparar el agua, ambientándola a una temperatura ni muy caliente, ni muy fría. Una vez satisfecho con la temperatura, comenzó a desnudarse y entro a la bañera.

La bañera tenía un tamaño regular. Era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que el peligris pudiera moverse cómodamente, sin embargo, esta no contaba con cortinas o algo parecido puesto que era una bañera tradicional sin ningún tipo de diseño extravagante.

Atsushi no se encontraba tan sorprendido, pues pudo notar que todo el departamento tenía un diseño simple, e imagino que Dazai-san prefería que el baño siguiera ese mismo estilo.

Como lo predijo, no era tan difícil tomar un baño con su brazo en ese estado; tampoco era lo más cómodo, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no mojar las vendas en su brazo y comenzó a enjuagar su cuerpo y su cabello cuidadosamente.

Atsushi comenzaba a disfrutar de lo relajante del agua, cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de un fuerte " ** _tud_** " que provenía de la entrada del baño.

Lo único que supo es que su rostro estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza, al darse cuenta que Dazai se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta —ahora abierta— mirándolo con sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, casi imperceptible.

El castaño no pudo evitar verlo de arriba abajo; Fue como una reacción inconsciente al tener ese _irresistible_ cuerpo níveo enfrente de el. El peligris no pudo evitar sentir más vergüenza al darse cuenta de como el otro le miraba, y reprimió un fuerte intento por encontrar cualquier cosa y cubrir su cuerpo.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos sabia qué hacer o decir, por lo que solo intercambiaron miradas incomodas por varios segundos en completo silencio, hasta que el castaño decidio romper ese silencio con un " _ups, mi culpa~_ " y cerró la puerta nuevamente con aparente tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, ambos al otro lado de la puerta, fuera de la vista del otro, sostenían su rostro tratando de ocultar la vergüenza e incomodidad de la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

Dazai, intentando sobretodo no odiarse a sí mismo por caer nuevamente en sus pensamientos inapropiados hacia el más joven, dándose cuenta que de nada había servido el haber llevado a una mujer a su departamento y tener sexo con ella en un intento por olvidar al peligris.

Mientras que Atsushi, por más que lo intentaba no lograba calmarse.

Simplemente se encontraba muy agitado por la vergüenza de la situación, causando que sus movimientos se volvieran algo torpes al querer salir del baño y comenzar a vestirse.

La bañera ya estaba un poco resbalosa por el jabón que Atsushi había usado, por lo que el pequeño tigre no pudo mantener su equilibrio y resbalar, golpeando ligeramente su cabeza.

Dazai preocupado por el sonido del otro caer, corre rápidamente al baño para encontrarse con el peligris en el suelo.

Reviso rápidamente alguna herida de gravedad en su cabeza, y se alivio al no encontrar nada que le pusieran en peligro, sin embargo, Atsushi no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos debido al ligero golpe que había recibido.

Dazai se encargo de taparlo un poco con la toalla y tomarlo en brazos para llevarle a la habitación y recostarlo en la cama.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para buscarle algo de ropa, cuando escucha gruñidos, señal de que el otro estaba despertando.

Atsushi despertó poco después, para encontrarse con la mirada del castaño observándolo con preocupación, el peligris recupero sus sentidos rápidamente al darse cuenta que aun seguía desnudo en la cama de la habitación que el mas alto le había prestado.

Tomo rápidamente una sabana y se cubrió con ella en suma vergüenza.

 _"Porque estas cosas me pasan a mi…"_ dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Por otro lado, el mas alto solo observaba la poca piel que el mas pequeño dejaba al descubierto, sus hombros desnudos, sus piernas…

"Mierda que me pasa…".— pensó para si mismo en desaprobación.

—Atsushi-kun, probablemente no sea la mejor idea el que permanezcas conmigo en este departamento.—dijo el mas alto, levantándose de la orilla de la cama en la que se encontraba sentado.

Atsushi le miro en confusión, y estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería, cuando el otro corto sus intenciones.

—A partir de mañana en la mañana, te regresare a la agencia para que recibas cuidados mas **apropiados…** —con esto, el ex-mafioso camino lentamente a la salida.

Y lo único que Atsushi podía pensar, es que ese tipo de despedidas se estaban volviendo algo comunes entre ellos últimamente.


	8. Descontrol

Cuando Dazai dejo la habitación, Atsushi no pudo hacer más que sujetar con más fuerzas las sabanas en sus manos, logrando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos por la presión ejercida.

No estaba seguro de como sentirse con las últimas palabras que le dejo el castaño, pero definitivamente sabía que no se sentía bien, algo dentro de el _dolía_.

Dolía como cada vez que era rechazado por las personas del orfanato. Cada vez que le decían que no lo querían en ese lugar, y que era un niño que nunca recibiría amor, que su presencia era siempre una maldición para todos.

Atsushi se sorprendió a si mismo reprimiendo algunas lágrimas, pensó que este tipo de pensamientos ya no lo sobrecogían de esa manera, pero le dolía mas pensar que nunca espero que la persona que le había dado un lugar a donde pertenecer, cuando creyó que jamás podría "pertenecer" de nuevo, le decía que preferiría que el peligris ya no estuviera más con él.

Si, estaba siendo rechazado nuevamente.

Se levantó lentamente del suelo, y aun cubriéndose con las sabanas, decidió regresar al baño para tomar sus ropas y cambiarse. Una vez salió hacia la sala, no se esperó con el silencio del lugar, el castaño había salido nuevamente, lo que decepciono un poco al peligris, pues esperaba verlo y probablemente ver en su mirada que todo había sido una equivocación, algún tipo de broma que el castaño siempre solía hacer con esa personalidad relajada y bromista que tenía.

Pero no, todo iba enserio.

Por lo que con paso pesado regreso a la habitación que el ex-mafioso le había prestado, y guardar las pocas pertenencias que había logrado mover ahí para dejar el departamento la mañana siguiente…

* * *

Al día siguiente, no fue Dazai quien llego por Atsushi para llevarlo de regreso a la agencia, si no Tanizaki, quien con una sonrisa amable se acercó al marco de la puerta.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso Atsushi? - pregunto Tanizaki, acercándose aún más al peligris para tomar la maleta que intentaba cargar, siendo algo imposible por su brazo lastimado.

Atsushi solo agradeció al más alto con una sonrisa, y dio un último vistazo al departamento, asegurándose de haberlo dejado tan limpio como cuando llego. Le daba cierta tristeza ver que no había sido el castaño quien le acompañaría nuevamente a la agencia, y el ver el departamento por última vez le dio un deje de nostalgia, ya que a pesar de que habían sido muy pocos días los que había estado ahí, le había agradado sentirse un poco como en casa y ver que el castaño cuidaba de el cuándo se necesitaba.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos que nublaban su mente, lo cual causo que Tanizaki le viera con extrañez.

—¿Está todo bien, Atsushi-kun? -. pregunto el otro un poco preocupado, desde que llego no pudo evitar notar que el más pequeño tenía un aire pesado, cuando le contestaba, lo hacía como distraído, al parecer estando sumergido en sus pensamientos, y en vista de que sus sonrisas parecían un poco forzadas, se podía notar que sea lo que sea que le abrumaba, no era algo bueno.

Y así fue todo el camino de regreso a la agencia. El aire era algo incómodo, así que Tanizaki decidió romperlo.

—Si necesitas hablar, sabes que yo puedo escucharte…-. Comento el más alto, intentando ayudar al peligris. Atsushi lo miro un poco, y de verdad se sintió agradecido por la amabilidad del más alto, pero decidió no contar nada, ya que ni el mismo sabía que es lo que le tenía tan cabizbajo, es decir, ¿Porque sentía este vacío?

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansado. - comento el peligris intentado sonar lo más convincente posible. Tanizaki, evidentemente, no creyó ni una palabra, pero decidió no presionarlo demasiado ya que seguro Atsushi tenía sus razones para no contarle lo que le preocupaba.

Cuando llegaron a la agencia, Tanizaki enseguida lo llevo a la habitación en la que se quedaría.

Para su suerte –o no–, ya había regresado Yosano-sensei quien había estado en una misión donde se requerían sus habilidades curativas. Atsushi por fin podría tener su brazo en buenas condiciones, sin embargo, claro que nadie, NADIE, en su sano juicio quería ser paciente de Yosano Akiko.

Y justo como si le hubieran invocado, el diablo entro a la habitación.

–Tiempo sin verte Atsushi-kuuun.- saludo con un pequeño cantito la joven doctora. Atsushi sintió su piel erizarse al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera, lo cual significaba que su tratamiento comenzaría enseguida, no permitiéndole siquiera prepararse mentalmente para ello.

–Akiko-san, v-vera, c-creo que ya me siento m-mucho mejor! - dijo Atsushi nervioso, dándose cuenta que sus palabras para nada sonaban convincentes, lo cual hacia que Yosano encontrara divertido.

–Pero de que hablas Atsushi-kun, mientras tengas hasta el más mínimo rasguño, es mi deber sanarte para que ya no sufras! – _tanto_ –. dijo esto último en un susurro que definitivamente no pasó desapercibido por Atsushi, quien ahora no solo estaba sudando frio, sino que también ya había comenzado a temblar en el lugar que se encontraba.

La pelinegra, sin compasión alguna, tomo al joven tigre y lo llevo a la fuerza a su "recuperación".

Lo último que vio Tanizaki, fue a un Atsushi siendo arrastrado por el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de cirugías, y la puerta cerrarse fuertemente tras de él.

Pocos momentos después, un grito se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación.

Y Tanizaki se sorprendió a si mismo esforzándose por calmar sus propios temblores.

Ella era el demonio.

* * *

Atsushi yacía sobre una mesa de metal en la sala de cirugías de la agencia, el peligris desde hace tiempo que estaba inconsciente debido al dolor de las heridas que le habían tenido que infligir para poder sanar.

Akiko Yosano estaba preocupada por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas.

La fractura que el peligris había sufrido había prácticamente desaparecido, pero incluso para él, Akiko consideraba que esta había sanado demasiado rápido en cuanto su habilidad de sanación había hecho efecto en el peligris.

Podría ser que la droga todavía seguía haciendo efectos poco normales en el cuerpo del peligris, es por eso que se había presentado esa monstruosa recuperación.

Sea cual sea la razón, creía haber detonado una cantidad más fuerte en la habilidad del más pequeño, como si sus poderes sanadores hubieran mejorado aún mas las habilidades de Atsushi.

Lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo, ya que definitivamente su poder no tenía esa habilidad.

Una vez termino de examinarlo, pidió ayuda a Kenji para que moviera al peligris de habitación, pues aún estaba inconsciente.

Akiko aun inquieta por lo sucedido, decidió reportar al jefe de lo que había ocurrido con Atsushi.

Una vez en la oficina, y haber informado lo que había que informar, Akiko no pudo evitar reprimir una pregunta acerca de cierto castaño.

–A todo esto, ¿Qué no era Dazai quien se encargaría de Atsushi? -. pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad. El jefe solo le miro unos segundos, antes de mover su mirada a la ventana.

–Lo hace a su manera. O quizá eso es lo que quiere creer. - dijo el hombre más alto y continúo viendo a su ventana. - En cuanto a lo que descubriste, habrá que informar a Kunikida, es el quien se encuentra investigando ese caso. - termina el jefe, mientras sale de la habitación.

–Saldré un momento, Kunikida está a cargo. - Yosano entiende que la conversación ha terminado, así que hace una reverencia y se retira después del hombre.

* * *

Kunikida se encontraba en la sala de investigaciones, llevaba un par de horas en el lugar tratando de descifrar de donde habían provenido tales drogas, y porque habían llegado a la ciudad.

Con constancia aseguraba sus lentes sobre su nariz, mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de Akiko sobre el tratamiento de Atsushi.

–Una vez usaste tu habilidad sobre Atsushi, no solo recupero sus poderes, si no que tienes la sospecha de que… ¿Se hayan desarrollado aún más? – comento Kunikida más para sí mismo, mientras buscaba alguna explicación de lo que había escuchado.

Justo cuando iba a comentar algo más al respecto, se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de Atsushi, lo cual no hace más que salgan disparados hacia donde se encuentra el peligris.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme tigre blanco, mostrándose feroz y amenazante. Se creó una enorme tensión, mientras todos pensaban que hacer. Evidentemente Atsushi no tenía ningún control sobre sus poderes.

Kunikida enseguida supo que esto tenía que ver con lo que había ocurrido en la sala de cirugías. El poder que Atsushi ahora tenía era más fuerte que su razón, lo cual lo volvía nuevamente incapaz de controlarse.

En pocos momentos toda la agencia era un desastre.

Atsushi estuvo a punto de herir a una de las tantas secretarias del lugar, pero Kunikida se atravesó y no logro más que recibir una enorme herida en su espalda, lo cual le obligo a soltar un quejido desgarrador. Esta era la peor situación que se les ocurriría, el jefe no se encontraba en la oficina, y Dazai no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista para detener al peligris, y Kunikida acaba de sufrir una herida fatal.

Kenji intentaba detener al enorme tigre como su fuerza le permitía, le lanzaba cosas pesadas con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas le noqueara, o lo debilitara para tener alguna ventaja, pero el tigre era demasiado fuerte, demasiado impenetrable.

Akiko se encargaba de proteger a Kunikida, mientras que Ranpo intentaba sacar a todas las secretarias a salvo de ese lugar. Tanizaki como podía intentaba ayudar a Kenji, pero sus poderes no lograban ser rival del feroz tigre.

Parecía que no se detendría jamás, y que pronto todos tendrían que esperar lo peor.

Hasta que el enorme tigre salió rugiendo por la ventana del edificio, logrando así caer sobre algunos carros y aplastarlos, mucha gente corría en pánico en las calles mientras el tigre seguía a su paso y corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Kenji y Tanizaki aun sin poder procesar todo, se dieron cuenta de que le habían perdido el rastro, y que ahora tendrían que buscar a un tigre que probablemente ya se encontraba haciendo un desastre en toda la ciudad…

–Mierda…

* * *

Gracias por la espera, lamento haber tomado mucho tiempo en actualizar, me encuentro en finales de carrera universitaria y ha sido dificil mover cualquier cosa. Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, espero les siga agradando mi historia jejeje.

Caulquier comentario constructivo se acepta, saludos!


	9. Abismo y un adios

Todo era oscuro.

Atsushi no sabía que estaba pasando, y la oscuridad que le envolvía lo hacía sentirse completamente perdido.

A su alrededor nada era visible, y eso le asustaba demasiado, pero decidió que era mejor intentar calmarse, lo cual era más difícil decir que hacer, aun así lo intento.

No lo logro del todo, pero al menos pudo darse cuenta que esto era muy parecido a aquellas veces que perdía control gracias a la bestia que llevaba dentro.

Cuando estuvo más consciente de cuál era su situación, algunas cosas comenzaron a tomar más claridad, pronto fue capaz de escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros llamarle con desesperación.

No podía verles, aun no, pero sabía que eran ellos.

Y una vez más comenzó a entrar en pánico, pues no sabía que estaba pasando a fuera de este gran abismo oscuro. Lo que más temía era herir a alguno de sus amigos…

 _-"Maldición, Maldición, Maldición"_ -. Comenzó a susurrar con frustración, necesitaba regresar a la normalidad. Se tomaba con fuerza su cabeza, y estiraba sus cabellos en un intento desesperado de tomar el control.

Odiaba perder el control, odiaba que esto pasara.

Por más que se esforzaba en regresar, no podía, sus intentos no surtían efecto alguno bajo la bestia, había ocasiones en que podía verle, podía verle retándolo a tomar el control sobre su habilidad, pero en esta ocasión, la bestia ni siquiera estaba con él, lo cual asumía que había tomado el control por completo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esto no era muy diferente a las pesadillas que solía tener cada noche, siempre había oscuridad, siempre había gritos de personas a su alrededor, gritos de odio hacia el por ser… simplemente él.

Comenzó a perderse nuevamente en sus fantasmas del pasado.

Pronto pudo ver a niños del orfanato golpeándole, y acusándolo de cosas que nunca había hecho. Poco después, los niños desaparecieron, y frente a él aparecieron las figuras que más temía: los jefes del orfanato.

Los niños que le molestaban eran un chiste a lado de estas personas, con ellos todo era dolor y gritos de agonía.

Con frecuencia era violentado psicológica como físicamente, estar ahí era un infierno.

Y en cuanto más oscuro se volvía todo y las imágenes de su pasado aparecían una por una, mas perdido se iba sintiendo el peligris.

Ahora si que no creía poder tomar control sobre el tigre, esta vez no…

* * *

En cuanto se le informo sobre la situación de sus compañeros en la agencia, y poco después de la desaparición del joven tigre, Dazai no perdió más tiempo y comenzó su búsqueda alrededor de la ciudad.

Atsushi no se veía por ningún lado, pero no era muy difícil encontrar pistas de hacia donde se había dirigido, pues a lo largo del rastro que Dazai seguía, podía ver que el tigre había dejado un caos a su paso.

Carros volcados, pedazos de edificios en algunas partes del lugar, y entre más avanzaba Dazai, mas podía ver que iban desapareciendo las pistas que había dejado el peligris. Con esto Dazai asumió que Atsushi probablemente había tomado forma humana nuevamente.

No se había equivocado, una vez llego a un callejón oscuro, pudo ver al peligris semi-inconsciente en el suelo, estuvo a punto de acercarse hacia él, pero un ataque a sus espaldas se lo impidió, obligándole a esquivar y alejarse del peligris.

Al ver quien se encontraba frente a él, el semblante del castaño se tornó un poco más serio.

—Vaya, vaya, que coincidencia que nos topáramos en este lugar, ¿no crees, Dazai-kun~?.- comento un hombre alto, de pelo negro y largo, que vestía una gabardina negra larga y tomaba de la mano a una pequeña niña rubia. Junto a él, se encontraba Chuuya; el ex-compañero del castaño.

—Sí que es una sorpresa, para ser honestos. - comento Dazai sin cambiar su semblante en absoluto. No lo demostraba, pero si le inquietaba que el líder de la Port mafia se encontrara en ese lugar, después de todo, no fue hace mucho que este mismo hombre había deseado tener al joven tigre en sus manos.

—Veras, me encontraba por el barrio comprando los dulces preferidos de Elise-chan, cuando escuchamos un gran alboroto, pero vaya, si también nos hemos llevado una sorpresa al ver de que trataba. - dijo esto último sin soltar ese tono amistoso que siempre mostraba, siendo claramente falso a lo que proyectaba.

—Bueno, ya sabe como es esta ciudad ¿no? Hay tanto alboroto todos los días, lo mejor es pasar de largo y no involucrarse ¿no cree, Mori-san?.- dijo Dazai soltando una sonrisa falsa hacia el hombre de mayor edad, claramente querían llevarse al peligris, pero Dazai haría lo posible porque eso no ocurriera.

—Considero que hay ocasiones en donde hay que involucrarse, Dazai-kun.- dijo esto último el hombre, cambiando su sonrisa y tono amistoso, por una sonrisa más maliciosa, lo que no le dio buena espina al castaño.

En realidad, ¿Que en este hombre daba buena espina?

Justo cuando la tensión no podía ser más pesada en el lugar, indudablemente conscientes de que los dos hombres estaban corriendo por un proceso mental para encontrar la mejor solución a la situación frente a ellos, se escucha un gruñido.

Atsushi poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia.

Cuando Atsushi se incorpora, se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra, pero aún estaba confundido, ¿Cómo había terminado en este lugar?

Fue entonces que recordó como había regresado a la agencia, y que de pronto su mente se nublo, un leve escalofrió corrió por su espalda, y es cuando se dio cuenta que sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre…

" _¿Pero que_ -…" pensó extrañado por la condición de sus prendas, y enseguida cayo en cuenta de que se había transformado… y probablemente no había sido bueno al ver donde había terminado.

Quizá había hecho un daño en la agencia, y le habían transportado hasta acá.

¿Y… qué tal si hirió a alguien? No, no podía ser… si alguien en la agencia había sido herido por su culpa, entonces las personas del orfanato no se habían equivocado, el siempre sería una maldición para todos quienes le rodeaban.

Comenzó a temblar por el miedo a que lo echaran de nuevo, ya había sido mucho más de lo que podía tomar, no creía poder soportarlo de nuevo, otro abandono…

Sin darse cuenta, Atsushi murmuraba para sí mismo palabras que daban a relucir su miedo al abandono, se podía escuchar en casi un sollozo " _Me abandonarán de nuevo, lo harán"_

Y claro que esto no pasó desapercibido por el líder de la mafia, quien al escuchar al joven peligris, causo que sus ojos brillaran con malicia, pues su plan ya estaba listo después de escuchar aquellos susurros.

Mori Ougai hizo una seña a Chuuya, quien se encontraba a su lado, y este entendio de inmediato que era necesario alejar al castaño de ahí.

—Lo siento Dazai, pero esta vez sí vine decidió a terminarte de una vez por todos. - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa altanera. No permitiría que el castaño se acercara al tigre.

Dazai cambio su semblante a uno más serio, si le querían alejar del peligris, quería decir que aquel hombre, quería meterle ideas a Atsushi, sabía que podía convencerle de entregarse, ya que Mori Ougai era conocido por su don de convencimiento, casi al igual que él.

Dazai una vez más fue obligado a retroceder por el pelirrojo, pero ahora incluso sacándole del callejón.

Ambos comenzaron a aventar patadas y golpes, siendo esquivados por ambos, pues sabían que no sería fácil luchar el uno con el otro, viendo como hace tiempo eran compañeros y conocían sus métodos de pelea.

Cuando el líder de la mafia se había asegurado de tener a Dazai lo suficientemente ocupado, comenzó con su plan de convencer al más pequeño de ir con él.

—¿Todo bien allá atrás, jovencito?. - dijo el hombre, a lo que Atsushi recordó que no estaba solo.

No se había detenido a ver con detalle al hombre frente a él antes, pero enseguida le pareció ligeramente familiar, y entonces recordó que se trataba del ex-doctor con el que había sido atrapado dentro de la habilidad de Lucy.

¿Pero que hacia aquí?

—Usted… ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto Atsushi aún más confundido.

—Eso no importa mucho en este momento jovencito, veo que no estas consciente de la situación...- dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose una vez más al peligris, usando la voz más cautivadora que podía pronunciar. —Estamos aquí, porque ese hombre que ves allá. - dijo señalando a Dazai, quien se encontraba luchando con Chuuya. —Te trajo aquí para entregarte con nosotros. —el hombre soltó una sonrisa, sin despegar los ojos del más pequeño.

—¿Con… nosotros? - pregunto Atsushi, aun inseguro de lo que escuchaba.

—Así es, somos miembros de la Port Mafia, y hemos venido a llevarte con nosotros a solicitud de Dazai-kun. - comento el hombre, sin inmutarse a pesar de la mentira que estaba soltando.

Atsushi no podía creer sus oídos, no podía creer que le habían traído aquí para entregarlo, no, así no era Dazai-san, el jamás haría eso.

—¡Mientes! Dazai-san y la agencia jamás harían eso… " _¿o sí?_ "- pensó esto último más para sí mismo, pues considerando todas las desgracias que había causado, no estaría muy sorprendido de que le quisieran lejos.

—No se puede confiar en él, no eres al primero que abandonan Atsushi-kun. - comento el líder de la mafia, mientras trataba de sonar lo más convincente que podía. —Antes de ti existía otra persona bajo el cargo de Osamu Dazai, y estoy seguro de que sabes a quien me refiero. - dijo el hombre tranquilamente, como si aquello ya estuviera resuelto.

Sabía que a juzgar por las reacciones del peligris, estaba dando en el blanco.

Atsushi no pudo evitar proyectar en su memoria a un muy enojado Akutagawa, mencionando como Dazai había abandonado a la mafia, y con ella a su discípulo.

Y como si eso hubiera disparado otros pensamientos negativos, Atsushi recordó que Dazai-san le había echado de su departamento hace apenas un día atrás.

Sintió nuevamente un dolor en el pecho.

Luego con la posibilidad de que había destruido la agencia, y que probablemente había heridos, no tenía duda de que también le echarían de ese lugar.

Como en el orfanato.

Sería mejor para todos si no regresara jamás.

—Ellos solo te quieren por tu habilidad Atsushi; No mentiré, nosotros también estamos muy interesados, pero no es necesario disfrazar una actitud simpática e hipócrita para ganarnos tu confianza. - el hombre se encogió de hombros, luego continuo, viendo al joven tigre a los ojos. —Te prometo lo que mas deseas, un lugar a donde pertenecer.

Y fue como si hubiera activado algo en Atsushi, ya que algo brillo en los ojos del peligris.

Es lo que siempre había querido escuchar.

No tardó mucho en entender que el irse con esas personas sonaba un poco más tentador a sus oídos, pues tenía más miedo a ser rechazado en esos momentos que cualquier otra consecuencia que viniera después.

—Así que, ¿Qué dices? Si vienes conmigo, ya no habrá más abandono, ha decir verdad, estaríamos contentos de tener a un usuario tan fuerte y _valioso_ como tu Atsushi-kun. —dijo el de pelo largo, viendo como sus palabras afectaban al menor.

Sí, porque lo que más necesitaba este jovencito, era que le demostraran que lo consideraban valioso, que su vida y su persona podían ofrecer algo, y que le querrían por eso.

Dazai, quien aún no podía zafarse de Chuuya, comenzó a preocuparse, pues las pocas veces que pudo observar desde lejos, noto que el peligris estaba a reaccionando de una manera que no le agradaba en absoluto, a lo que sea que le estuviera comentando el líder de la mafia.

— _Tch. —_ Soltó Dazai ante lo complicado que se habían vuelto las cosas. Era tiempo de ponerse serios con esto…

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, creí haber visto una tienda de excelentes sombreros antes de llegar aquí~. - comento el castaño tomando su barbilla, simulando estar pensando sobre el asunto. Pero también se encargaba de no perder detalle a las reacciones de su ex-compañero.

Cuando Chuuya escucha esto, no puede evitar levantar su oreja para escuchar más sobre dónde encontrar la tienda con sus mayores intereses.

—¡Si, había un sombrero negro, muy, muy bonito! Ahora que lo pienso, creo que se parecía mucho al que estas usando Chuuya, y… al parecer también estaban en oferta…- dijo el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras elogiaba falsamente los gustos en sombreros de su ex-compañero.

—¡¿ _D-Donde?!_ \- exigió saber el pelirrojo, sin poder contener más sus ganas de ir por ese sombrero.

—Quizá a algunas 10-20 cuadras más abajo, al parecer era un local blanco, será mejor que te apures, porque se veía un montón de gente ahí…- comento el ex-mafioso, encogiéndose de hombros para parecer lo más casual posible.

Aun no podía creer lo sencillo que era manipular al otro mientras se tratara de sombreros.

Cuando por fin se libró del pelirrojo, corrió rápidamente hacia Atsushi que aún se encontraba con Mori Ougai.

—Es evidente que sabes cómo manipular a la gente, Mori-san…- se acercó Dazai interviniendo rápidamente en la conversación, en vista de cómo esta estaba afectando al peligris.

—Dazai-kun, pensé que nunca te unirías a nosotros. - dijo Mori Ougai sin soltar su sonrisa. —Justo le platicaba a Atsushi de los beneficios de estar en nuestra organización, deberías comentarle un poco, pues tu estuviste ahí…- termino el hombre, sin cambiar su semblante.

—No puedo decir que fue el lugar más acogedor. —dijo Dazai encogiéndose de hombros; Giro a ver al joven peligris. —Atsushi, es tiempo de irno-

—¿Irnos? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me abandonen de nuevo? —soltó enojado el más pequeño.

—¿De que hablas Atsushi? Claro que nunca haríamos es-

—¿Entonces porque me hecho del departamento, Dazai-san? Estaba siendo una molestia para usted, es por eso que decidió echarme, ¿no es así? - dijo el otro cabizbajo, con sus manos aferrando fuertemente sus ropas, evidentemente con miedo a lo que el otro contestara.

—Eso… eso es porque… - una vez más Dazai se encontraba sin palabras, esto nunca le había ocurrido con anterioridad, siempre sabía que hacer o decir, pero ni el mismo estaba seguro de porque le parecía tan difícil encontrar la razón a las acusaciones del más pequeño.

Es verdad, él estaba sintiendo cierta incomodidad porque el peligris estuviera en su apartamento, pero no por culpa del joven tigre, si no por sus pensamientos lujuriosos hacia el más pequeño.

Atsushi al no obtener respuesta, solo logro hacerlo sentir más desesperanzado, y también afirmar que la mejor opción era seguir a aquellas personas pertenecientes de la Port Mafia.

—Iré con ustedes. - dijo Atsushi con el dolor ante el silencio del otro, dándole a entender que sus acusaciones eran acertadas.

—No Atsushi, espera - soltó Dazai sin poder entender cómo se habían desarrollado así las cosas.

¿Cómo podría mostrarse tan indeciso e irracional siempre que se trataba del menor?

El castaño se acercó una vez más hacia el peligris, pero este le detuvo…

—Lo siento, Dazai-san, pero… ya no quiero más rechazos- fue lo último que escucho el ex-mafioso antes de ver desaparecer al más pequeño.

* * *

Hola!

Una actualización mas rapida, compensando el tiempo que me ausente. LO SIENTO!

Gracias a las personitas lindas que siguen leyendo esto, y por sus buenos deseos respecto a mi carrera. ugh

Espero les haya agradado este capitulo, y subire el siguiente en cuanto pueda.

Saludos!


	10. La Mafia

Esperen un minuto… ¡ESPEREN UN MINUTO!

¡¿De verdad se había retirado con estas personas de la Port Mafia?!

Está bien, entendía que a veces podía ser un poco impulsivo y que la mayor parte del tiempo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pero esto había pasado la raya.

¿En qué momento pensó que era mejor venir con estos criminales que quedarse en la agencia?

Claramente tomo una decisión basándose completamente en cuanto le había dolido saber que Dazai lo consideraba una molestia, y que esa había sido la razón por la cual le había echado del departamento, pero de ninguna manera debió haberse dejado llevar tanto por sus emociones.

Es decir… AHORA ESTABA EN LA MALDITA GUARIDA DE LA PORT MAFIA.

Atsushi se mostraba cada vez más nervioso cuando le dieron acceso a la misma.

Una vez dentro, veía a todos lados analizando el lugar, no podía evitar ir jugueteando con sus manos en un intento de calmar los nervios, hasta incluso podía jurar que haría bolsas llenas de sudor si las tuviera colgadas de sus manos.

Frente a él, caminaba este hombre extraño, cuya identidad aún era incierta, pues había comentado ser un ex-doctor, pero resulta que era parte de la organización criminal más grande de la ciudad.

Vaya detalle que olvido mencionar.

Y detrás de él, con cara de pocos amigos venia un hombre pelirrojo usando un sombrero, que no estaba seguro de haber visto antes.

Esperen… si estaba en la Port Mafia, quería decir que también aquí se encontraba…

—¿QUE HACE ESTE TIGRE DEBILUCHO _AQUÍ_? - grito cierto pelinegro enfadado desde lo lejos.

Cuando Atsushi se vio descubierto por el pelinegro de gabardina negra, no pudo evitar exaltarse un poco asustado.

No es que le temiera, en realidad podía hacerle frente como lo había hecho con anterioridad, y le molestaba estar junto Akutagawa tanto como al otro le molestaba tenerlo cerca, pero el temperamento de este siempre le ponía los pelos de punta.

Era tan explosivo que no le importaba quien se encontrara cerca cuando hacia sus rabietas.

—Akutagawa. — soltó el Mori Ougai, con un tono de advertencia hacia el pelinegro, haciendo notar entonces su presencia en la habitación para el susodicho.

—Jefe, perdone mi comportamiento inadecuado. - comento el pelinegro mientras hacia una reverencia, pero aun no podía controlar su enfado, por lo que levanto la mirada fulminando al joven Atsushi, quien solo dio otro respingo al ver tal mirada amenazante.

—De verdad le pido perdone mi comportamiento, pero ¿que hace _el_ aquí? — soltó Akutagawa con desprecio. No podía tenerlo cerca, no podía.

—El será un nuevo miembro de la Port Mafia, por lo que parecería lo más sensato controlar tu actitud mientras él se encuentre aquí. –Dijo Mori mientras lanzaba otra mirada de advertencia al pelinegro. A lo que Akutagawa solo hizo una mirada de dolorosa resignación, mientras bufaba un poco y se cruzaba de brazos, claramente absteniéndose de decir un montón de insultos al peligris. Lo cual hizo que Atsushi sintiera una gotita caer por su cien.

— Ahora, Chuuya, ¿me haces el favor de guiar a Atsushi-kun a la habitación donde se estará instalando? – se dirigió Mori hacia el pelirrojo, ignorando completamente al enfadado pelinegro.

—Claro que si jefe. – respondió Chuuya enseguida, para después hacer una reverencia, pero sin dejar su semblante de pocos amigos.

La verdad es que poco le importaba que este chiquillo de pelo raro se hubiera unido a la mafia, más bien su molestia aun iba dirigida hacia Dazai, quien sin esfuerzo alguno le había engañado nuevamente, pues nunca encontró ninguna maldita tienda de sombreros.

—Sígueme mocoso. - soltó el pelinegro con brusquedad, a lo que Atsushi dio otro respingo asustadizo y le siguió silenciosamente.

Estaba tan arrepentido de estar en este lugar.

Aquí todos gritaban y tenían malas actitudes. A excepción del hombre que le había convencido de venir aquí, a quien aún no conocía realmente si cabía decir; Pero le parecía interesante la manera en que todo mundo seguía sus órdenes.

Probablemente tenía un status alto dentro de los rangos de la mafia.

—Aquí es. - fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el pelirrojo, quien solo abrió la puerta y se retiró del lugar.

Por unos momentos Atsushi se quedó en medio de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Aún estaba procesando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, y por milésima vez, se golpeaba mentalmente por haber tomado una decisión tan suicida.

Tendría que adaptarse a este lugar, y cumplir con lo que sea que le pidieran.

Siendo sinceros, seguía herido con la agencia, pero sobretodo con Dazai-san, motivo de que se sintiera de esta manera.

Si lo que el Mori Ougai decía era verdad, de que la agencia y Dazai-san habían arreglado todo para entregarlo a ellos, no tenía ningún motivo para volver, solo los olvidaría y seguiría adelante, como hizo con el orfanato.

Al final se daba cuenta que todo ese tiempo siempre le habían querido por sus poderes, más que por su persona.

Se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido.

Bien, si solo le habían buscado y acogido por su poder, entonces les olvidaría, claro que sí.

— " _A quien engañas Atsushi". -_ se dijo mentalmente, pues sabía que su tiempo ahí había sido bueno y que indudablemente lo extrañaría, aunque hubieran sido puras mentiras solo por sus habilidades.

Pero ya se había acabado, no podía volver, no más.

Ellos le habían traicionado, así que también lo haría él.

* * *

La primera misión que le encargaron era simple. Solo tenía que entregar un paquete con contenidos indudablemente importantes a otro grupo mafioso con los que la Port Mafia estaba teniendo negociaciones.

Claramente no tenía permitido preguntar de que trataba el asunto de aquel paquete, por lo que solo se dedicó a planear como entregarlos. Para esta misión, acompaño a un hombre algunos años mayor, que vestía de una manera algo elegante, era más alto que él y usaba lentes y bigote.

—Hirotsu-san, ¿es aquí donde tenemos que entregar el paquete? - pregunto el joven tigre, que miraba un edificio grande color gris, con solo 2 ventanas en el.

—Así es, por lo que es muy importante que mantengas un perfil bajo, y no estropees esta misión. — dijo el hombre en manera severa.

Ambos se encontraban en uno de los barrios más pesados de la ciudad, donde evidentemente se juntaban todos los negocios sucios que existían.

Atsushi una vez más, estaba nervioso. Sabía que, si fallaba alguna misión, no le perdonarían y le dirían "Intenta mejor a la próxima Atsushi-kun, no te preocupes" Oh no, aquí le castigarían, y probablemente sería doloroso.

Se acercaron a paso seguro al lugar frente a ellos.

Después de que les pidieran códigos de acceso en la entrada, les permitieron entrar y los pasaron a tomar asiento a una enorme oficina con varios sillones y un escritorio, en el cual estaba apoyado un hombre, que indudablemente era el líder de esta organización.

—¿Traen lo que acordamos? - pregunto el hombre yendo al grano.

Atsushi trago saliva por los nervios, y con manos un poco temblorosas, le paso al hombre el paquete que tenía en sus manos.

—Ahí dentro viene todo lo que pidió. - comento el hombre llamado Hirotsu, que mantenía un semblante neutro y profesional como siempre.

—Perfecto. — dijo el jefe de la mafia, quien solo sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho.

Comenzó a abrir los contenidos del paquete para verificar que todo estuviera de acuerdo al trato y dentro del mismo se encontraba un montón de droga que fácil podría valer más de lo que Atsushi alguna vez ganaría en su vida.

El hombre contento por los contenidos del paquete, les dio el dinero que cobraban por el y les dejo retirarse.

Atsushi no se sentía bien con todo aquello, claro está que no estaba nada acostumbrado al mundo bajo y sus negociaciones.

Y justo cuando estaban saliendo del lugar y caminaron unos pasos lejos del edificio, se escuchó una explosión dentro del lugar que estallo todas las ventanas y paredes que había.

El peligris se exalto y estuvo a punto de regresar para ver lo que había pasado y si era posible, ayudar a sus socios de negocios, pero fue detenido por el otro hombre, quien solo hizo una señal de negativa con su cabeza y siguió su camino.

Y es cuando Atsushi entendió que ese paquete no solo tenía droga…

—La misión era deshacernos de este grupo mafioso, pues estaban causando ciertos problemas a nuestras espaldas, siendo que estaban robando a algunos de nuestros clientes más frecuentes. - comento el anciano ante la mirada interrogativa y desconcertada de Atsushi.

Atsushi solo miro al frente en un estado de shock, poco a poco se volvía consciente de cómo se manejaba el mundo de la mafia, y no le estaba gustando para nada.

* * *

Dazai se encontraba tan callado sentado sobre su sillón favorito, mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos, profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Para ser honestos, la seriedad que Dazai mostraba era un poco escalofriante, nunca le habían visto asi, pues el castaño siempre se dedicaba a bromear y… pues a no hacer su trabajo (mientras de reportes se tratara).

Esta actitud ya estaba comenzando a preocupar a todos en la agencia.

O casi a todos.

—¿ ** _Quién_** se va a encargar de traerme mis dulces favoritos? —se quejaba Ranpo al otro lado de la oficina. Estaba tan molesto porque esa mañana se dio cuenta de que sus snacks favoritos habían terminado. Su rabieta se estaba volviendo tan grande, que ya no sabían por quién preocuparse más.

En realidad, otra de las razones por las que se sentía una tensión enorme en la agencia, es porque Ranpo se había rehusado a ayudar en la búsqueda de Atsushi, alegando que no era su deber, y que si el peligris había decidió irse, entonces no tenía por qué buscarle.

Lo que se ganó una muy escalofriante cara de pocos amigos por parte del ex-mafioso, quien, a pesar de no vocearlo a todo mundo, estaba claro que la actitud indiferente de Ranpo por todo el asunto le molestaba en demasía.

Esta tensión entre ambos comenzó desde el día que Atsushi había desaparecido; Cuando Dazai había llegado inmediatamente a reportar lo que había ocurrido, y la decisión de Atsushi por unirse a la mafia.

El jefe no se mostró muy cooperador en un principio siguiendo el mismo razonamiento que Ranpo, pero gracias a los argumentos de Dazai —y Kyouka— en defensa del joven tigre, el jefe había accedido a darle una segunda oportunidad.

" _Y henos aquí_ " —pensó Kunikida con algo de pesar.

Kunikida se encontraba en su escritorio haciendo algunas notas, mientras leía noticias y varios periódicos. Había escuchado por parte de la policía, así como de las noticias, y de algunas personas de las calles, que la mafia estaba moviéndose un poco más de lo común, pues dentro de sus operaciones, se veía que había grandes destrucciones a lo largo de la ciudad.

Muchas personas que habían resultado ser testigos, comentaron haber visto a un tigre blanco…

Por lo que ya con varias semanas del incidente, Dazai, Kunikida y Kyouka se estaban encargando de buscar al peligris.

Habiendo dos ex-miembros de la mafia en su grupo de investigación, ya llevaban varias pistas de donde podría estar, el problema es que de nuevo habían perdido el rastro, es por eso que estaban ahí, pensando e investigando en que hacer ahora.

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por una nota en el periódico que le llamo la atención, habían atacado la prisión de la ciudad, y se había liberado a uno de los presos solamente.

La policía sospechaba que era obra del crimen organizado, pero no podían dar mucho detalle debido a falta de evidencias, lo único que podían garantizar, es que se había visto a un tigre blanco nuevamente atacando la prisión…

El rubio se paró enseguida, y se dirigió a mostrarle la noticia a Dazai con urgencia.

El castaño al verla, se levantó con el mismo apuro de su asiento, sin ocultar su mirada sorprendida al ver a la persona que Atsushi había sacado de prisión.

Sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la salida, ya sabían dónde comenzar a buscar al joven tigre de nuevo, y tenían que ser rápidos.

Dazai solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde, no de nuevo…

* * *

El peligris poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a las misiones que le encargaban.

Y con ayuda —algo dolorosa— de Gin, estaba siendo entrenado para controlar sus poderes de tigre.

Le habían castigado ya un par de veces por haber hecho algunos desastres en la ciudad, al no ser capaz de controlar sus poderes en alguna misión.

Sin embargo, los castigos no habían sido tan graves como había creído, usualmente estos consistían en privarlo de su cena cada vez que fallaba en controlar sus poderes. Ya que al final, siempre terminaba cumpliendo con el objetivo principal de la misión.

Justo cuando los golpes de Gin se estaban volviendo más agresivos, viene en su búsqueda Higuchi, una mujer rubia asistente de Akutagawa.

—Hay otra misión para Atsushi-san. - dice la mujer de manera neutra, indicando que Atsushi debía seguirle.

Este en parte agradecido por la intervención de la rubia, hace una reverencia hacia Gin y decide irse tras ella.

—¿De qué trata esta vez la misión, Higuchi-san? —pregunta Atsushi con curiosidad, eran pocas veces las que había tratado con la mujer, para ser honestos aún se sentía ligeramente incomodo con ella, siendo que tuvo que enfrentarse a ella junto con Tanizaki en aquel callejón.

—Debemos liberar a un criminal de la prisión. —dijo la rubia sin mucho preámbulo y sin voltear a ver al peligris. —Es un socio de negocios muy importante quien fue atrapado no hace mucho.

Atsushi solo asintió, sin preguntar más.

Si algo había aprendido de ese lugar, es que era mejor no conocer los motivos, solo el objetivo de la misión.

Enseguida partieron al lugar de la misión, esta vez no solo había ido con un compañero, si no le había tocado ir con nada más y nada menos que Akutagawa.

La verdad es que Atsushi no sabía en que estaban pensando los de la Port Mafia para ponerlos siquiera en un equipo juntos. No tanto por el, Atsushi sabía que era más tolerante a cualquier tipo de insulto que el otro le soltara, pero evidentemente la tolerancia no se encontraba en las capacidades personales del pelinegro.

Fue prácticamente todo el camino en que escuchaba maldecir al pelinegro por lo bajo cosas como:

 _"_ _Como se atreven a ponerme con este maldito debilucho"_

 _"_ _Creen que vengo de niñera"_

 _"_ _Agh, me irrita ver ese estúpido pelo"_

Atsushi no podía mentir, poco a poco le estaba molestando cada comentario " _susurrado_ " por el pelinegro, pero prefería acabar con esta misión lo más rápido posible, odiaba hacer estas cosas.

¿Qué diría Dazai-san si le vier— Esperen, no, ya no podía pensar en su antiguo mentor, si a el ya no le importaba lo que Atsushi hiciera, pues el también le olvidaría.

Decía esto una vez más con un ligero dolor en su pecho, porque a pesar de tener varias semanas de haber dejado la agencia, no veía ningún rastro del castaño o de alguno otro en la agencia por buscarle…

Cuando llegaron, Akutagawa se encargó de distraer a los guardias por la entrada de la prisión, mientras Atsushi se encargaba de ubicar la celda de la persona que tenía que liberar junto con Higuchi. Cuando ambos entraron, Higuchi se había quedado distrayendo a algunos otros guardias que bloqueaban el paso a la celda que buscaban, dejando así a Atsushi entrar a las celdas y buscar la correcta.

Ya había dado la vuelta completa al lugar, llegando así a la última de las celdas, la cual era la más reclusa de todas.

Cuando Atsushi se acerca para usar sus poderes de tigre y sacar a la persona en ella, no pudo evitar sentir que su piel se erizaba y sentir un montón de escalofríos por su espalda en cuanto le reconoció.

—Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, _pequeño tigre_. —comento el hombre con una mirada lasciva hacia el pequeño.

Que si Atsushi sentía que sus piernas le iban a fallar era decir poco, pues frente a el estaba el hombre que le había secuestrado y casi abusado sexualmente…

Noga.


	11. Peores momentos

Cuando Atsushi ve al hombre frente a él, no puede evitar el temblor en sus piernas.

El joven tigre no podía salir de su conmoción.

Los recuerdos de su secuestro volvieron como un relámpago a su mente, logrando no solo que se quedara estático en su lugar, si no que sintiera una horrible presión en su pecho, como si no tuviera aire en sus pulmones, y es cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo.

Cuando Noga se da cuenta del impacto que ha causado en Atsushi, no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa juguetona.

—" _Lindo_ " . —piensa el hombre para si mismo. Casi por instinto sintió la urgencia de acercarse a el, y tocar esa bella piel nívea que tanto le gustaba, pero mientras estuviera tras las rejas no podría hacerlo.

Justo cuando iba a comentar algo para sacar al peligris de su trance, llega un pelinegro extremadamente molesto por detrás del joven tigre.

—¿Por qué demonios estas tardando _tanto_? —pregunta un muy enojado Akutagawa junto con Higuchi, ambos dirigiéndose a Atsushi, a lo que el peligris dio un respingo por la sorpresa gracias a los gritos del pelinegro.

Akutagawa con su notable fuerza destruye la celda de Noga y da la indicación de irse del lugar, Atsushi hace lo mismo con sus poderes de tigre y destruye la pared de la celda en donde se encontraba el peliazul, para salir a la calle y correr antes de ser alcanzados nuevamente por los vigilantes.

Cuando por fin parecen alejarse lo suficiente Akutagawa voltea hacia la dirección de Atsushi.

—¿Y tu porque tardabas tanto en cumplir la maldita misión? —pregunto el pelinegro apretando fuertemente los dientes, le irritaba tanto ver al tigre.

Constantemente se preguntaba porque demonios Dazai-san le prefería antes que a él, pero esa irritación disminuyo al ver que el peligris ni siquiera le veía a la cara y mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo, como si temiera algo, y de vez en vez lanzaba miraditas rápidas a la persona que habían rescatado, que, si Akutagawa no se equivocaba, su nombre era Noga.

Esto le llamo la atención por unos segundos, así que dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre de pelos azules, pero no pudo ver ninguna reacción o actitud que estuviera causando ese temor en el tigre idiota. Si tendría que mencionar algo sobre él, es que se mostraba completamente indiferente hacia el peligris u a cualquiera de ellos.

Decidió olvidarse del asunto por ahora y regresar a la mafia.

—Que no se repita, tigre inútil. —soltó el comentario lleno de brusquedad y termino la conversación para continuar caminando hacia la guarida.

Atsushi a pesar de los insultos, en ningún momento contesto y siempre se mantuvo callado y lo más alejado posible del peliazul.

" _Hmph_ " —pensó Akutagawa para sí mismo mientras notaba todas estas actitudes, por parte del joven tigre.

Podría ser un debilucho y un inútil, pero jamás se quedaba callado ante sus comentarios llenos de insultos… Definitivamente algo pasaba…

* * *

Justo después de encontrar la nota del periódico, Dazai, Kunikida y Kyouka se dirigieron a la prisión donde se cometió la escena del crimen.

El trio estaba seguro de que se trataba de Atsushi, pero aun así Kunikida alego que necesitaban asegurarse de ello, por lo que se dirigieron a hablar con algunos guardias del lugar que participaron en el incidente de la noche anterior.

—Si se refiere a un chico de cabello grisáceo con ojos dorados, si, nosotros le vimos la noche anterior huyendo de aquí con el preso. —dijo uno de los guardias que se mostraba molesto mientras recordaba el suceso.

—La persona que liberaron… se trataba de… —pregunta Kunikida, pero es interrumpido por el guardia.

—Noga Ryokiji; Actualmente uno de los hombres más buscados, ya que se han asegurado varias negociaciones que ha tenido con el crimen organizado, al parecer estaba en la ciudad por algo relacionado a eso. —dijo el guardia mientras apretaba los puños, indudablemente se mostraba molesto por su fracaso de mantener la prisión segura de cualquier altercado.

En todo momento Dazai permaneció en silencio detrás de Kunikida, se podía notar como estaba pensando en la situación mientras mantenía una cara de concentración y sus manos en los bolsillos.

Para ser honestos Dazai ya había anticipado que algo parecido pasaría.

Las drogas que Noga Ryokiji estaba manejando no podrían pasar desapercibidas de ninguna manera por la Port Mafia; El siendo un ex-miembro de la misma, sabía que todo en esa ciudad relacionado al mercado negro y tráfico de drogas pasaba por la Port Mafia, siendo esta la organización más grande del bajo mundo de Yokohama.

Ellos tuvieron que haber permitido el acceso de la misma, y de no haber sido de esa manera, al menos buscarían rápidamente una forma de ponerse en contacto con la organización que las manejaba.

Después de todo, una droga que anula las habilidades, es de sumo valor.

Kyouka estaba a un lado de él, y también se mostraba seria y con una mirada de preocupación.

El peligris era el primer amigo que ella había hecho nunca, por lo que toda esta situación la ponía realmente inquieta, ella sabía lo que era estar en la mafia, y definitivamente sabía que no era lugar para el peligris.

Dazai se acercó a la pared que Atsushi había destruido y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Vio entonces la enormes garras de tigre marcadas en la pared, y supo que indudablemente había sido el peligris.

Atsushi efectivamente no sabía lo que hacía, claramente había tomado decisiones riesgosas por culpa del ex-mafioso.

El castaño había causado esta situación. No logro entender en su momento que lo que Atsushi menos necesitaba era el rechazo. Toda su vida le habían rechazado, y claramente su estadía en el orfanato había causado un temor y trauma enorme hacia la soledad.

Dazai, con su actitud confusa y falta de explicaciones, le había hecho sentir eso mismo, un estorbo, una persona que no merecía ni la explicación de porqué estaba siendo abandonado.

Al recordar esto, el castaño no pudo evitar sentir cierta opresión en su pecho.

Se sintió sorprendido y desconcertado ante la sensación; Siempre había creído que esa parte en el había quedado totalmente vacía.

Es por eso de su agonía día con día, y sus intentos por suicidarse. Dentro de el siempre había existido este agujero que no creyó podría llenar nunca con nada, pero de pronto surgen estos pensamientos por el pequeño tigre, y Dazai comienza a sentir que algo está cambiando en su interior.

No sabia si le agradaba o no, pero por ahora, eso no importaba, su urgencia más grande era encontrar al peligris y sacarle de todo peligro.

Si era verdad que el hombre peliazul "Noga" estaba con Atsushi de nuevo, temía que esta vez pasara lo peor…

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la mafia, Atsushi y los demás se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de Mori Ougai.

A lo largo de su estadía en la mafia, el peligris se había dado cuenta de que Mori Ougai no era un simple miembro de la mafia, su curiosidad fue llevándolo a descubrir que él era nada más y nada menos que el líder de la misma, lo cual le sorprendió bastante, pues todo ese tiempo que estuvo frente a el, siempre pensó que era un hombre común que en algún momento fue un doctor.

—Jefe, hemos traído a Noga Ryokiji; miembro oficial de Genov Group, con quienes manteníamos negociaciones de la droga anti-habilidades. — comento la rubia hacia el hombre.

—Excelente Higuchi, cuando sea posible por favor dame los detalles de la misión; Por lo pronto, quiero estar a solas con nuestro invitado para resumir las negociaciones. —dijo el hombre mientras hacia una seña con la mano, dando a entender que podían retirarse.

Así lo hicieron.

Atsushi ni siquiera tenía la intención de encontrarse con nadie más, estaba preocupado por la presencia de ese hombre ahí. Simplemente no podía evitar recordar todo lo que le había hecho, estaba asustado de que intentara hacerlo de nuevo, pero… no se atrevería a hacerlo dentro de la mafia ¿cierto?

Mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos, Atsushi se dirigió a la habitación que la mafia le había otorgado y entro de manera distraída, por lo que no se percato que no había cerrado la puerta del todo.

La verdad no era su lugar favorito, pero era mejor a intentar estar con los demás en el edificio, ya que nadie parecía estar ahí con la intención de relacionarse en realidad y las pocas personas con las que habia interactuado un poco mas, siempre estaban ocupadas.

Tampoco parecían personas sumamente malvadas como siempre lo había imaginado, pero definitivamente el ambiente de la agencia era muy diferente a este…

Solo tenía que acostumbrarse… si, solo eso, y así dejaría extrañar tanto.

Una vez entro a la habitación, se acostó en la cama y se hizo un ovillo mientras abrazaba sus piernas, una vez mas regreso su preocupación sobre ese hombre, Noga.

Y aunque quisiera olvidarlo, no podía.

Varios escalofríos corrían por su espalda al recordar las manos de ese hombre sobre todo su cuerpo.

Sin poder aguantar la sensación, se levantó rápidamente y decidió darse una ducha con la intención de deshacerse del sentimiento. De pronto se sentía sucio.

Era curioso darse cuenta cuanto le había afectado.

No lo había notado pues aun después del incidente, había pasado cierto tiempo con Dazai-san, quien se las había arreglado para ayudarle a olvidar el asunto con sus bobas bromas y comentarios relajados.

Además, pasar tiempo con el castaño siempre era agradable para el peligris, algo que aún no podía explicar del todo.

—Dazai-san...- dijo para sí mismo el joven tigre al recordar al castaño. ¿A quien engañaba?, de verdad extrañaba a su mentor… Extrañaba estar con él y cumplir misiones juntos, extrañaba hasta sus formas de molestar a Kunikida y sus crueles bromas hacia el rubio.

Mientras que con él… bueno con Atsushi el castaño siempre había sido bueno y amable, y por alguna razón inexplicable siempre tomaba esa actitud tan especial con el peligris solamente, nunca había visto que fuera tan amable y considerado con algún otro miembro de la agencia.

Si en ocasiones también le llegaba a gastar alguna que otra broma, pero no eran para nada comparadas con las que Kunikida-san recibía.

Pronto comenzó a tener flashbacks acerca de su estadía en el departamento del castaño, y sin querer, recordó las imágenes del ex-mafioso con esa otra mujer, la lujuria en sus ojos, y esa aura que le ponía los pelos de punta. Luego recordó la noche en que Dazai le beso, y después la ocasión en que Dazai le saco del baño casi semi-desnudo…

Era tan vergonzoso, aun asi, a pesar de eso, el peligris poco a poco fue cayendo en todos esos recuerdos y de pronto se encontró a si mismo pensando solo en el castaño, y como le había mirado cuando le vio semi-desnudo, con un deseo que para nada era igual al del hombre que había tratado de abusar de el.

—D-Dazai-san… -Atsushi sin querer soltó el nombre del castaño en un gemido, al recordar todas esas imágenes en su cabeza… en esos momentos no le importaba si estaba bien o mal lo que sus instintos le dictaban.

Atsushi estaba excitado ante el recuerdo del ex-mafioso.

Se permitió recargar su cabeza en la pared bajo el grifo de agua, dejando así que el agua cayera por su espalda, y comenzó a jugar con su miembro, el cual ya se encontraba completamente despierto ante los recuerdos que había tenido el peligris.

Casi por instinto, Atsushi comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de su muñeca, soltando cada vez sonidos más fuertes debido al placer.

—Nnnh…ah —soltó el peligris mientras tomaba un ritmo un poco más acelerado.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por el placer, señal de que estaba alcanzando su límite.

—Nnn-nah… D-Dazai-sa- ahhh —soltó Atsushi en un gemido más fuerte mientras recordaba al castaño, el peligris ya sin aguantar su propio peso, se dejó caer despacio sobre sus rodillas, tocando así el piso de la regadera.

Sin darse cuenta, debido a la excitación, sus caderas ya estaban completamente levantas, dejando expuesto su trasero al aire, mientras su cabeza aún se apoyaba levemente aun en la pared de la regadera, el peligris siguió con sus atenciones en su miembro sintiendo una enorme excitación ante la nueva posición, imaginando que no estaba solo si no que cierto ex-mafioso se encontraba ahí, listo para seguir consintiendo a Atsushi.

Y es cuando sin previo aviso, el peligris se corrió no sin antes de soltar un último gemido con el nombre del castaño.

El pequeño tigre había quedado un poco cansado ante la espontanea reacción que habían causado los recuerdos del castaño, aún estaba en el piso de la regadera, pero esta vez, ya totalmente consciente de lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como tomate.

Oculto su cara con sus manos, en un intento en vano por esconder su vergüenza.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

No podia controlar su vergüenza, no podía creer que acabara de tener _de nuevo_ una erección al pensar en su antiguo mentor.

Se sentía ligeramente culpable por usarle de esa manera tan indebida, y para sus adentros, Atsushi agradecía que no compartiera habitación con nadie, ya que habría sido realmente vergonzoso si alguien le hubiera escuchado.

O eso creyó el peligris.

Ya que detrás de la puerta de su baño, había un hombre de pelo azul y ojos dorados llenos de lujuria. A quien, el peligris sin darse cuenta, había dado todo un espectáculo de su inigualable belleza…

—Atsushi Nakajima… —musito el hombre de pelos azules, mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente y se relamía los labios. —Tiene que ser mío… —dijo mientras se alejaba silenciosamente del cuarto de baño para salir de la habitación y no ser descubierto.

Noga estaba decidido, no dejaría escapar al pequeño tigre de nuevo.


	12. Solo Mio

Noga Ryokiji buscaba el camino hacia la sala de estar de la Port Mafia.

Momentos atrás había estado negociando ciertos asuntos con el líder de la misma: Mori Ougai, quien al haber accedido a los acuerdos que habían llegado, le invito a dirigirse a la sala común del lugar, para ser guiado a la habitación de huéspedes por Higuchi.

El seria hospedado en la guarida para poder seguir con aquel proyecto anti-habilidades que tenían entre manos, al menos hasta que pudiera regresar a su propia organización _Genov Group_.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar, una habitación en particular llamo su atención, pues siendo que todas estaban cerradas, esta era la única que se encontraba semi-abierta.

La curiosidad pudo más que su razón.

Siempre se había considerado una persona impulsiva, por lo que no dudo demasiado en acercarse y ver que había en su interior. Cuando se asoma, se da cuenta de que se trataba de una habitación regular, sin nadie dentro.

La habitación tenía una cama, y sus respectivas mesas de noche a los lados.

Había una ventana que iba vestida con unas enormes cortinas elegantes, que, si ponía más atención al detalle, estaba seguro de que tenían un estilo algo anticuado.

Siendo que las cortinas estaban abajo, no había luz en la habitación que entrara más que la luz que emanaba una habitación dentro del lugar, asumió entonces que se trataba del baño.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse del lugar antes de ser descubierto, hasta que lo escucho.

Detrás de la puerta de baño, se escucharon varios gemidos, que _estaba seguro_ de quien provenían.

Decidió acercarse a la puerta, y es cuando reconoció el sonido del agua caer de una regadera. Y de nuevo se escucharon más gemidos. Se acercó más para ver al otro lado, y es cuando le vio, oh por dios, le vio.

No se había equivocado, era lo más bello que había visto nunca.

Ni siquiera las mujeres con las que había estado con anterioridad podían emanar esa belleza y ese atractivo como este pequeño tigre lo hacía.

Noga estaba perdido en la figura del peligris.

Y como si el peligris quisiera provocarle una vez más, tomo una posición donde mostraba por completo su trasero, y lo levantaba hacia él, como invitándolo a participar en ese mundo de lujuria y deseo en el que el más pequeño estaba encerrado.

Estuvo tan tentado a acercarse y tocarle, pero un gemido más lo saco de ese trance y le hizo regresar a la realidad.

 _"_ _Nnn-nah… D-Dazai-sa- ahhh"_

 _—_ _¿Dazai? ¿Quien mierdas es ese?_ —pensó Noga con enojo, le molestaba tanto el pensar que otro fuera el que estaba en los pensamientos del peligris. Maldita sea.

Y es cuando lo recordó, Dazai era ese hombre que había rescatado a Atsushi de sus manos en aquella bodega.

Tenía que reconocer que el hombre era demasiado fuerte, pero esta vez tendría precauciones y se saldría con la suya. Se dedicaría a idear un plan para ello.

Por ahora decidió concentrarse nuevamente en el peligris.

Al parecer el joven tigre aún no se percataba de su presencia, por lo que decidió que era mejor irse por ahora.

No se dejaría llevar por la imprudencia y hacerle algo en ese lugar. Podría ser impulsivo, pero no era tan estúpido. Sabía que si hacia algo indebido dentro de la Port Mafia, atentaría contra su propia vida en grandes niveles.

Así que se fue sigilosamente, mientras prometía que haría suyo al pequeño tigre.

Por el medio que fuera necesario...

* * *

Cuando Mori-san les hace llamar para darles a conocer la siguiente misión, Atsushi no podía creer sus oídos.

Lo que más temía que ocurriera, acaba de pasar frente a él.

Tendría que estar en una misión de escolta con nada más y nada menos que Noga Ryokiji, quien se mantenía escuchando atento las instrucciones del líder de la mafia.

—La siguiente misión es llevar a nuestro socio a su guarida sano y salvo. — comento el líder de la mafia, que se mostraba con una expresión neutra en todo momento, también por ser totalmente ignorante de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado entre Atsushi y Noga.

Atsushi estaba horrorizado.

Definitivamente no quería tomar una misión que involucrara a ese hombre. Desde que había llegado a la mafia, no había tenido más que recuerdos y pesadillas de su secuestro.

Y cada vez que se topaban en algún lugar de la guarida, el peligris no podía evitar entrar en pánico y salir del lugar. Es verdad que el peliazul nunca se le había acercado de nuevo en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, pero aun así verle le causaba demasiado pavor.

Mientras no tuviera nada que ver con el, mejor.

Pero a pesar de que quiso negarse a realizar la misión, la mirada de Mori-san le advertía de una manera tan escalofriante, que no había cambios en los planes, ni en los integrantes de la misma.

Atsushi estaba perdido.

Apretaba con fuerza sus puños, y temblaba ligeramente mientras salían de la oficina del líder de la mafia, Noga iba justo al lado de él, pero el peliazul no soltó palabra alguna, ni siquiera le miro, en todo momento se portó indiferente hacia él, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado entre ellos.

El pequeño tigre no podía evitar sentirse tan confundido.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?

Por suerte, en la misión no iría él solo, también le acompañarían Gin y Higuchi, lo cual le causaba cierto alivio. No creía poder soportar el estar solo con él.

Rezaba a todos los Dioses que sus temores solo fueran en vano, y nada ocurriera en la misión, después de todo, el hombre de pelo azul no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra…

Quizá ya no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarle, quizá ya había decidido dejarle en paz…

Y fue así como el peligris decidió tomar esas palabras de consuelo, mientras se dirigía con su nuevo equipo a realizar la misión que les acaban de asignar.

* * *

Dazai no podía con la impaciencia que estaba sintiendo.

Y sus humos estaban empeorando cada vez más dentro de la agencia.

Los últimos días nadie se le acercaba, y si lo hacían, tenían una total precaución de las palabras que escogían para dirigirse al castaño.

No es que alguna vez le hubiera hablado mal a alguno de ellos, en realidad, seguía siendo juguetón y flojo; De vez en vez, incluso llegaba a soltar una que otra broma pesada a Kunikida, pero los de la agencia simplemente sabían que no era el mismo.

Por instinto, sabían que no les iría muy bien si no tomaban cuidado de cómo tratar al castaño, algo en su risa y sus miradas mostraba cierto aire oscuro y pesado, como si estuviera molesto.

Así que era mejor guardar distancias…

Por otro lado, Dazai aún seguía ocupado con sus investigaciones.

Ser parte de la agencia traía sus beneficios, pero también tenía sus límites cuando necesitaba conseguir información ilegalmente. Ya no podía estar yendo a cada rato a los barrios más bajos de la ciudad como lo hacía antes cuando había sido miembro de la mafia.

Necesitaba mantener cierta reputación de la agencia, y si veían muy seguido a los miembros de la misma en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, se podrían malinterpretar ciertas cosas, así como levantar sospechas, y es lo que menos quería.

Kunikida estaba siendo de gran ayuda, pero sin su informante, el hacker, el cual había sido asesinado no hace mucho por aquella mujer, no tenían demasiada información a su favor.

Por lo que el castaño decidió buscar por su cuenta.

Se dedicó a investigar los lugares en los que Atsushi había sido visto, esto con la intención de encontrar alguna pista de donde podría ser la próxima misión que el peligris tendría que completar.

El último lugar en el que Atsushi había actuado antes de la prisión, había sido un callejón un poco desierto, donde se encontraba la puerta trasera de un restaurante/bar. La razón de no haber venido antes, es que el incidente de la prisión fue un día después de haber podido siquiera investigar este caso en su totalidad.

Pero ahora que tenía toda la información, no perdió tiempo y se acercó al negocio con un plan.

En el establecimiento, la mafia se había encargado de amenazar al dueño y pedirle que pagara un préstamo que había hecho con la organización para ayudar a hacer crecer su negocio.

Dazai sabía que tendría que encontrar a algún miembro de la mafia en ese lugar.

Y con suerte, incluso podría ser que se encontrara al peligris.

Después de todo, sabia su modus operandi, y conocía que cada cierto día de cada mes, la recolección de dinero por protección de negocios o prestamos se llevaba a cabo.

Era uno de los trabajos más sencillos dentro de la Mafia.

Lo cual explicaría por qué Atsushi había sido enviado a realizar ese tipo de misión con anterioridad. Los nuevos reclutas siempre se encargaban de este tipo de misiones, ya que mostraban un nivel de dificultad sencillo, pero era suficiente como para tomar el ritmo de trabajo de la mafia.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver como salía de la puerta trasera del callejón una figura que conocía muy bien.

El pelinegro no se sorprendió al verle, evidentemente, estaba esperando encontrarse con el ex-mafioso en el lugar.

Y Dazai lo sabía, sabía que el pelinegro tenía la intención de encontrarse con él, ya que no había forma que siendo uno de los más fuertes dentro de la Port mafia, aun le encargaran este tipo de misiones sencillas.

El castaño solo le dedico una mirada indiferente, mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos. Poco después, su semblante cambio, para mostrar nuevamente la sombra de sus días de mafia, esa mirada oscura que gustaba mostrar cada vez que tenía intenciones que le ayudarían a salirse con la suya.

—¿A qué se debe este placer, _Akutagawa_?...

* * *

No les tomo demasiado tiempo llegar a la guarida de los Genov Group.

Evidentemente, Atsushi en todo el camino se mantuvo cauteloso de cualquier movimiento del hombre peliazul, ahora estaba decidió a defenderse por su cuenta, puesto que ya sentía tenía un mejor control sobre sus poderes y sabía que al menos podría conseguir tiempo para correr si este se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento en falso.

Sin embargo, Noga en ningún momento pareció prestarle demasiada atención, y si lo hacía, era porque era absolutamente necesario.

Cuando llegaron, enseguida se les permitió el acceso una vez los miembros de la organización vieron a Noga.

Ellos pasaron y notaron que el lugar no era demasiado grande, en realidad, solo constaba de un pequeño edificio, de un solo piso, y algunas ventanas.

Atsushi sintió cierta duda ante esto, imagino que la organización seria más grande, o que al menos, al tener una cantidad grande de miembros, hubiera más espacio y habitaciones para todos ellos; Justo como en la Port Mafia.

Pero una vez más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra persona.

—Disculpen el desorden del lugar, en realidad estamos establecidos aquí temporalmente. Pensamos regresar a nuestra ciudad una vez los tratos estén concluidos — comento Noga, como si hubiera leído la mente del peligris.

—No hay problema, ahora, ¿Crees que podamos proceder con la mercancía prometida? — comento Higuchi de manera neutra, evidentemente era una mujer que no se andaba con rodeos, era sumamente dedicada a sus misiones, que mientras más rápido pudiera completarlas correctamente, mejor.

El trato que habían manejado, era escoltar de forma segura al traficante de pelos azules, y una vez llegado a la guarida de este, llevarían como pago la droga que les habían prometido.

El peliazul sonrió levemente ante la impaciencia de la mujer rubia, pero no perdió el tono tranquilo en ningún momento.

—Claro que si, por favor, acompáñenme. —comento Noga a sus invitados, e hizo algunas señas con la cabeza a algunos de sus hombres para que abrieran las puertas de salida, que mostraban un pasillo al salir y poder llegar al cuarto con la mercancía.

El trio siguió al peliazul con tranquilidad. Bueno, todas menos Atsushi, que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ahí, no se acostumbraba a la sensación inquietante que estaba sintiendo.

Llámenlo paranoico o sentidos gatunos, pero algo no estaba bien ahí.

Intento advertir a Higuchi y Gin pero justo cuando iba a mencionar algo, llegaron a la habitación con toda la droga.

—Aquí esta lo prometido. —comento Noga con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Higuchi y Gin solo asintieron y se dispusieron a sacar unos maletines que llevaban consigo para guardar la droga dentro.

Atsushi estaba a punto de acercarse a ellas, cuando de pronto se apagan las luces de todo el lugar.

El trio de la Port mafia se exalto ante esto, y justo cuando Atsushi iba a atacar a diestra y siniestra, sintió una jeringa inyectarse en su cuello…

" _Ya eres mío_ "

Fue lo último que escucho, antes de perder el conocimiento…


	13. Encerrado

**ADVERTENCIA**

 **Este capítulo contiene (+18) así como temas relacionados a la violencia física como psicológica, abuso sexual/violación, y lenguaje poco apropiado. Siendo que se ha advertido de antemano, favor de continuar si no existe inconveniente.**

* * *

— _Tsk_. — Dazai chasqueo los dientes.

Este sentimiento de no tener el control sobre las cosas le estaba matando.

Siempre había sido un hombre que tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para manipular a otros, así como manipular como seguiría el flujo de las cosas en las que estaba involucrado.

Pero... ¿porque nada le salía como lo planeaba últimamente?

Definitivamente tenía que ver con el peligris, y su incapaz de pensar con calma cuando se trataba de el.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, como signo de frustración mientras escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo.

Estaba nuevamente en la agencia.

Horas antes había intentado ir a rescatar al peligris, pues había conseguido información sobre su paradero gracias a Akutagawa.

Pero cuando llego al lugar en donde la misión se llevaría a cabo, no encontró ni rastro del joven tigre, solo a las dos mujeres que le acompañaban, Higuchi y Gin, quienes se encontraban inconscientes y con algunas heridas de alta gravedad.

Probablemente no despertarían en días, lo cual le ponía de malas pues tampoco podría sacar información de ellas…

Y esta vez ya no podría conseguir información de Akutagawa, pues no sabría dónde encontrar al peligris…

* * *

 ** _\- Algunas horas antes -_**

* * *

 _—_ _¿A qué se debe este placer, Akutagawa? — pregunto el castaño, mientras no soltaba su sonrisa de medio lado._

 _Akutagawa al verla, no pudo evitar sentir cierto enfado. Su ex-mentor siempre había hecho esto, siempre le había mirado de esa manera, con una mirada de superioridad que le daba a entender que jamás llegaría ni a sus talones._

 _Pues no esta vez._

 _—_ _Vengo a ofrecer un trato. — comento el pelinegro, tratando de no perder su calma debido a los comentarios y semblantes del ex-mafioso. —Te daré la información de donde se encuentra el estúpido tigre, si peleas conmigo y reconoces mi fuerza. —comento mientras miraba con sumo detalle cada gesto o reacción del castaño._

 _Dazai solo le miro en silencio. Lo cual causo cierta ansiedad en Akutagawa._

 _No lograba entender como nunca era capaz de leer los pensamientos del castaño._

 _—_ _Si me estas pidiendo eso, has de haber mejorado demasiado ¿no?. —dijo Dazai en burla, lo que causo que el pelinegro se abalanzara contra el con su rashomon para atacarle de puro enojo._

 _Dazai siempre había creído que esta era la mayor debilidad del pelinegro: Su impulsividad._

 _Y efectivamente, con la agilidad que tenía el castaño, esquivo con destreza el ataque, y con una rapidez que dejo sorprendido al pelinegro, se posiciono detrás de el, y le tomo del cuello, anulando así todos sus poderes._

 _—_ _Vaya, eso fue algo rápido… ¿Te parece si vamos al grano?_

 _Akutagawa no respondió, a lo que Dazai solo continuo con su interrogatorio._

 _—_ _Entonces dime… ¿donde esta Atsushi? ..._

Ahora que no tenía información sobre el paradero de Atsushi, tuvo que regresar y pedir una vez más la ayuda del pequeño detective de la agencia.

Chasqueo de nuevo los dientes.

Odiaba tener que depender de la habilidad de otro para rescatar al peligris, pero decidió que eso era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos. Lo más importante sin duda, era encontrar al pequeño tigre.

Una vez mas…

Una vez más había dejado a ese hombre, Noga, salirse con la suya y llevarse a Atsushi.

* * *

Cuando Atsushi despierta, lo único que puede ver es una puerta frente a él, sin ventanas ni algún tipo de salida del lugar.

Por más que lo intento, no pudo frenar su pánico al recordar que es lo había ocurrido y como había terminado en ese lugar.

La misión, el Genov Group, la trampa y Noga…

Intento ponerse de pie, pero no solo sentía todo su cuerpo adormilado, si no que noto que estaba atado con las manos sobre su cabeza, en la cabecera de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado.

Una vez más quiso moverse, pero fue en vano al ver que aun si pudiera moverse con naturalidad, el estar atado impediría poder levantarse y salir de ahí.

Sin querer comenzó a temblar bruscamente, pues nada de esto indicaba algo bueno para el. Y por si fuera poco el estar en esas condiciones, ya no sentía sus poderes, justo como cuando le hicieron ingerir la droga anti-habilidad por primera vez.

Es cuando recordó que perdió el conocimiento en la misión justo cuando le inyectaron algo en el cuello.

Estaba completamente indefenso y en manos de Noga Ryokiji.

Sus temblores se intensificaron cuando el manojo de la puerta giro lentamente, y esta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver una sonrisa torcida en cuanto se abrió completamente.

–Me alegra ver que ya hayas despertado, _mi querido Atsushi-kun…–_ dijo el hombre sin dejar su sonrisa. Un escalofrió corrió en la espalda del peligris al escuchar como el peliazul pronuncio su nombre.

Atsushi comenzó a removerse desesperadamente en cuanto noto que el hombre comenzó a acercarse a el.

–Shh, tranquilo, no debes temer; Si te portas bien, todo saldrá bien. – dijo el hombre una vez estuvo frente al peligris. Se sentó lentamente en la cama con el mas joven y comenzó a acariciar su pelo como intentando calmar al joven tigre.

Pero por mas palabras de tranquilidad que soltara, Atsushi no parecía calmarse para nada, y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear un poco.

Noga se sentía algo molesto por esto.

Aun si no lo parecía, el estaba siendo sincero, trataría a Atsushi lo mejor posible mientras el cooperara. Sin duda el quería que esta experiencia fuera la mejor para ambos, ya que Noga estaba dispuesto a tener al peligris para el, y para el solamente.

Completamente suyo.

Pero si Atsushi no cooperaba, no tendría más opción que ser duro con el, porque no permitiría que dejara su lado por ningún motivo.

Después de acariciar su pelo un rato, Atsushi pareció calmarse un poco, a lo que Noga soltó una sonrisa, pues quizá sus esfuerzos por hacerlo sentir tranquilo habían funcionado, pero esa felicidad se apagó enseguida, siendo reemplazada por enojo en cuanto escucho las palabras del mas pequeño…

–P-Por favor… d-déjame ir… –dijo el peligris entre sollozos.

–¿Dejarte ir?... ¿DEJARTE IR? –en cuanto el peliazul soltó la última frase en un grito de enojo, Atsushi sintió como le giraban, quedando asi boca abajo en la cama, abrió los ojos enormemente cuando sintió que le bajaban los pantalones con brusquedad y levantaban sus caderas, dejando asi su trasero totalmente expuesto a la mirada del peliazul.

–¿Cómo dejarte ir… si eres tan hermoso Atsushi-kun? – dijo Noga mientras veía con apreciación el cuerpo del mas pequeño, no podía creer lo atraído que se sentía por el peligris, cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que le tocara.

Y el haría exactamente eso.

Atsushi comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente en un intento por deshacerse del agarre del peliazul sobre sus caderas, pero dio un saltito y soltó un gemido al sentir una lengua invadiendo su pequeña entrada...

–Nn-no, A-ah! –soltó el peligris al sentir esa lengua explorarle por completo, Atsushi comenzó a retorcerse, pero esta vez por que comenzaba a sentir los estímulos que el peliazul le proveía.

Sin querer su miembro comenzó a crecer lentamente con cada lamida.

–Hmm, si Atsushi-kun, suelta esos hermosos sonidos para mi…–decía Noga mientras trataba de no descuidar sus atenciones en el trasero del más pequeño. Al notar que el miembro de Atsushi estaba creciendo, también se encargó de darle especial atención.

–A-ah, ah… – Atsushi apretaba fuertemente sus puños sobre su cabeza al sentir como tomaban también su miembro y hacían movimientos de arriba-abajo, luego esa lengua que seguía invadiendo su entrada… no creía haber sentido jamás tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

Y se odiaba a si mismo por estar reaccionando a todo esto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su cuerpo respondía a las atenciones que le estaban dando, para nada se sentía cómodo con esto, el que otro hombre le tocara se sentía tan incorrecto, tan mal, tan repugnante…

Y sin querer su mente le llevo a Dazai-san… y como esto se había sentido tan diferente cuando él le había llegado a tocar.

Pero le sacaron de sus pensamientos al sentir un dedo insertarse en su entrada.

–N-no! Detent- ah! – Noga comenzó a mover su dedo en movimientos circulares en la entrada de Atsushi, el pequeño tigre no podía evitar sentir su excitación subir cuando el peliazul rosaba ese punto exacto que lo hacía ver estrellas.

–Mira cómo se mueve tu pequeño amiguito Atsushi-kun, parece que también está disfrutando bastante – comento Noga mientras admiraba nuevamente las reacciones del peligris, le encantaba la vista del trasero de Atsushi completamente al aire, mientras el insertaba un segundo dedo en su entrada.

Atsushi gimió nuevamente al sentir otro dedo, pero mordió sus labios intentando reprimirlos, ya no le daría el gusto a ese maldito.

–B-Basta, s-suéltam-me. – decía Atsushi aun intentando poner resistencia ante el hombre y comenzó a retorcerse con mucha mas fuerza para zafarse de los agarres del peliazul.

Esto solo logro que Noga se molestara nuevamente, a lo que jalo con fuerza el cabello del peligris, haciendo que soltara quejidos de dolor. Dejo sus atenciones sobre el trasero del joven tigre, y le giro nuevamente para que esta vez quedara boca arriba.

Atsushi de pronto sintió su boca siendo invadida por algo grande y caliente.

–Mmhpf! –

–Y no se te ocurra usar tus bonitos dientes, Atsushi-kun, si lo haces, te aseguro que esto será más doloroso de lo que imaginas –dijo Noga mientras metía y sacaba su miembro de la boca del peligris.

Atsushi comenzó a soltar lágrimas al sentir su boca invadida de esa manera, estaba tan avergonzado, era tan humillante.

Noga dejo su boca en paz, para después pasar de nuevo a la entrada del peligris, rozo su miembro sobre ella con cuidado, logrando que el joven tigre entrara en pánico y corrieran varios escalofríos en su espalda.

Poco después comenzó a temblar y a soltar lagrimitas por sus ojos.

–N-No, por favor… n-no… – dijo Atsushi mientras desviaba su mirada del peliazul para evitar esos ojos llenos de lujuria…

–Si no te relajas Atsushi-kun, esto te dolerá aun mas… – dijo Noga mientras se relamía sus labios, sin importarle que el mas pequeño estuviera aterrado y temblando tanto por la situación, rozo nuevamente su miembro sobre la entrada de Atsushi y justo cuando estuvo a punto de insertar la punta, se escucha en fuerte golpe en la puerta…


End file.
